Darkest Days
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Knockout has contracted a cybonic infection after bonding to Optimus. While Ratchet trys to make heads or tails of the sickness. Optimus struggles with the choice of having to ask Megatron, the plague's creator for help. It's a last ditch effort to ensure the safety of K.O. , and with new arrivals it can be difficult. K.O. X O.P. PreceptorXMoonracer WheeljackXRatchet
1. Cybonic Infection

Darkest Days:

Chapter 1: Cybonic Infection

Sequel to Darkest Hour and Meeting your Ebb:

Established:

Optimus Prime X Knockout

Wheeljack X Ratchet

Preceptor X Moonracer

* * *

The hacking vents caused Optimus to online slowly. Shifting up in his berth he put an arm around his consort and shook him gently. "Knockout." He uttered softly. "Please wake up." He pulled the medic over onto his back to try to rouse him.

The young mech's ruby red optics lit and he coughed some more into his coiled up fingers. "Primus." He groaned and continued to hack.

Optimus could hear the wheeze in his vents and was immediately concerned. Turning to his side of the berth he pressed a button on his console. "Ratchet to My quarters please."

Ratchet always worked the overnight shift. "What's wrong Prime?"

"I think you need to come see Knockout …his manifold… he's having trouble with his vents." He explained and then turned back to look at his berth-mate.

"I'm on my way." Ratchet cut the commline.

"I'm fine." Knockout insisted as he sat up and began to cough more. The fit racked his body with shakes.

Optimus rolled to his side of the bed standing and moving around to kneel before the medic. "You're not fine." He muttered and reached up touching the medic's lips. Pulling his hands down he showed the energon on his fingertips to Knockout.

Knockout touched his lip and nodded. "Perhaps there may be something wrong." He uttered as the main door hissed open. Ratchet entered and flashed a flashlight into Knokout's optics.

"When did this start?" Ratchet frowned.

"He's been coughing the last hour. I finally just …had to rouse him." Optimus sat next to Knockout on the berth and watched at Ratchet began his scans. Knockout turned slightly and hacked terribly. Ratchet sat back to allow him to get the coughing out.

Ratchet nodded. "I want you to come to medical." He said softly. "I need to check a few things."

Optimus watched as Knockout stood and walked along side Ratchet. "You too Prime." Ratchet said softly. "You're coming too."

Optimus stood and walked to Knockout's other side. He could feel the worry in the other mech. The prime's fingers reached down and he twined them with Knockout's who looked up at him and frowned. "I'll be fine." He coughed again covering his mouth with his free hand and looking at the Energon coating it. "Slag." He murmured.

"Come on…" Ratchet said putting a hand on Knockout's back to direct him to the door to make them go across the hall. "Lets get you hooked up to a scanner."

Once in the Medical bay Knockout had been asked to sit up on a berth and did so without must protest. Optimus stood behind him as Ratchet preformed a few scans.

Knockout didn't move until Ratchet put a clear slide in front of him. "The energon." He stated.

Knockout after coughing touched his lips and smeared the gel across the slide. Ratchet, with a nod, sealed the slide and smiled turning around.

"Do you have a theory as to what could be wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked concerned.

"His manifold is hemorrhaging from the looks of these read outs." He frowned.

Coughing Knockout sat up. "Hemorrhaging?" He blinked and looked back at Optimus. "My gaskets and seals?"

"All look nominal." Ratchet said softly.

"Than how the slag am I hemorrhaging?"

Optimus looked at Knockout confused. "Energon is pooling in my manifold…hard to vent. No wonder…" He blinked.

Ratchet frowned. "Primus." He shook his helm. "You've both bonded."

Optimus nodded. "Yes…we did."

"Optimus you suffered cybonic plague." He murmured. "You were cured but you still carry the underlying code, even though now you carry an immunity."

"He's passed it in recessive code with our bond?" Knockout looked at Optimus who was just as stunned. Knockout's vocals were strained. "You have the cure yes?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure this code is….well you need a good defrag and an oil bath." He sighed. "I'll administer the cure but I am unsure if it will do any good." He motioned to the screen and Knockout continued to cough but watched. "It's plague alright, but this is very different." Ratchet sighed. "It's changed some how."

"What can I do?" Optimus asked softly.

"I need a scan of your code, if this passed to him through you, and was …recoded in the transfer I'm going to need to study your code in the hope to understand what's happened."

Knockout coughed roughly and his vents along his struts wheezed. "Lay back." Optimus said to Knockout.

Knockout held a hand up. "No I need to stay upright, the energon will pool less if I do." He looked at Ratchet. "Have a manifold fluid pump?" He asked.

"No, but I have something rudimentary that will work." Ratchet moved to his supply cabinet and pulled out a large barrel and a hose. "Good old fashioned tools."

"A siphon?" Knockout groaned. "Like he's stealing my fuel."

Ratchet smirked. "Well I am." He came forward. "Optimus help lay him back." Optimus sprung into action. "left or right fuel tank?" Ratchet questioned.

"Right side lower panel." Knockout coughed worse now that he was on his back.

Ratchet nodded. "Roll him on his right side while I get the siphon working." He said, "We'll draw out all the fluid we can." He frowned. "How are your tanks?"

"Eighty percent." Knockout murmured.

"That's about right." Ratchet sighed. "where's the energon coming from?" he shook his helm and turned to his computer. "Optimus get that pump attached to his manifold and begin to pump out the fluid.

Optimus pet down the coughing medic's helm and frowned. "Of course Ratchet." He said softly and reached down grabbing up the siphon. "I do not intend to harm you."

"It's okay." Knockout wheezed and coughed again.

"You'll be staying in medical under quarantine….and so will I." He frowned. "Optimus holds an immunity so he can come and go with proper precautions, but Knockout you and I are stuck here."

Dread filled Knockout's processor as Optimus hooked up the Siphon but put a caressing hand on his back. "I'm sorry." Optimus said slowly and opened a seal on Knockout's manifold.

Optimus frowned at how corroded the cover cap was and set it aside for Ratchet to inspect. He sighed and rubbed his fingers along the outer edge of the manifold and he lowered the hose into the organ. He pushed it down as Knockout choked out another wheezing cough. He frowned and shook his helm. "I'm so sorry."

Knockout rolled his hand to tell Optimus to keep going. Optimus felt the hose lower and suddenly he met something that felt like thick burnt oil and stopped.

He grabbed gasket ring and slid it down over the hose to seal the area around the hose as it went into the manifold and then attached the hose to the siphon's pump. "Make sure it pumps slowly Optimus that energon is very thick." Ratchet reminded him."

Optimus gave a curt nod. "I understand." He shook his helm and activated the pump. Knockout bristled as it began to slowly suck the putrid energon out of the small mech's manifold.

"Primus." Knockout wheezed.

Optimus touched his bonded's helm. "Please do not talk." He stated. "Your manifold is significantly compromised."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "Optimus is right." He frowned. "I'm going to sedate you Knockout." He said calmly. "Until I can get through all this data."

Knockout nodded and sent a strong pulse of fear and love through the bond. "I'm not leaving." Optimus assured. "I'm right here." He touched the alabaster face plate of the coupe; just as Ratchet passed a stasis code to Knockout's body from the command console, through the scanner attachments that were linked to his body.

Optimus flooded their bond with love and confidence, as Knockout succumbed to the medical programming. "Will he be alright?"

"I believe so I just need to make certain of a few things Optimus." Ratchet muttered. "I didn't think the cybonic plague would pass this way."

"Is this the plague?" Optimus asked.

"No, it's composition, though similar it's not the same." Ratchet moved to his computer, while Optimus rounded the berth to follow. "It's more like a cybonic infection." He shook his helm. "I am going to see if Wheeljack will look over these files, but we're all to remain here."

"We have new arrivals making landfall in almost a day." Optimus reminded the Orange and white. "I will need to be there."

"I'm sorry you'll just have to send Arcee and Bumblebee, because we're not going anywhere." Ratchet said. "While I have you here…I'm putting you to work." Ratchet smiled. "We're going to keep him sedated, but can you compile the data for me?"

Optimus looked at Knockout and nodded. "He'd call me librarian right about now." Optimus muttered and moved to the computer. His digits dances lazily across the control panel; falling into old routines as he complied the data as Ratchet had requested.

Ratchet stepped aside to analyze the energon on the slide through a scanning microscope. "Oh you like it." He murmured one optic sealed the other glancing into the slide.

"I do." Optimus had to chuckle at that. "Primus he gets to me." Optimus frowned but kept moving the readouts around.

"Of course he does." Ratchet said softly. "You bonded to him." He stated. "Your systems are synced up." He shook his helm. "Some mechs can't handle a bond, but you and Knockout are doing surprisingly well from what I've seen. You should make a communication to Arcee and Bumblebee to inform them that they will have to meet the arriving vessel." Ratchet looked up. "As I said before-"

"Yes, we'll be here a while." Optimus turned his optics on Knockout sadly and watched as the darkened navy energon substance was pumped from his manifold.

* * *

Arcee smiled and looked up into the trees waiting. Her hand crested over her optics to shield the sun from her vision.

Bumblebee whistled and touched her, and as she turned she saw the vessel coming down to earth. "Small ship." She said as Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

The ship, the Axelon set down, it was just as big as arachnid's ship had been, and looked to be the same class of vessel to Arcee.

Bumblebee approached with Arcee just behind as the landing platform fell and a mech, who held to the top of the bulkhead peered out. Seeing Autobot logos present on those on the ground he smiled. "I would have thought I would see Prime."

"Unfortunately his bonded is in quarantine, with our chief medical officer." Arcee said. "Prime wouldn't leave them." She nodded. "But he wishes to talk to you once you arrive."

"Very well." The red mech stepped out. "My name is Preceptor." He smirked. "You may call me Percy."

"I'm Arcee and this is Bumblebee." She shook his hand and he moved to shake Bumblebee's as well.

"He doesn't say much." Percy smirked.

"Broken Vocoder will do that." Arcee shrugged. "Moonracer said your complement was three?"

Percy turned. "Moon!" He smiled up. "Come on." He reached up to the ship.

Arcee watched as the orange femme immerged, she was barely an adult. Percy age was much more apparent, as she moved to him. Her frame was small and lithe and she smiled brightly. "Kickback!" She turned her helm.

Blue optics popped on in the darkness of the ships interior. "Come on Kick." Percy smiled. "Come when your Creator calls." He said calmly.

"Y-yes sire." The small voice from within said as he came out. The young little two-wheeler was red and black. He shied out to the larger mech and Preceptor lifted him up in his arms.

"Your creation?" Arcee asked of Preceptor.

"Yes ours;" He smiled reaching back for Moonracer's hand. "When the war separated me from Ultra Magnus' team I saved her." He looked down at Moonracer. "She was too young at the time but as she came of age….I grew to love her." He smiled.

"We bonded soon after I came of age, and I was sparked with Kickback not long after." She stated softly.

Bumblebee was near Percy and making wiggling fingers at the child. Bumblebee whistled.

"I know right?" Arcee smiled. "The species that inhabit this planet…we have become friends with a few …he's as big as the humans who frequent our base. He'll have someone to play with."

"That's wonderful…it's only just been the three of us for so long." Moonracer said softly.

Kickback reached for Bumblebee and touched his face. "Kickback." Percy warned.

Bumblebee shook it off and held out his hands. Percy gently set the little bike into Bee's waiting arms and the little one smiled. "I like yellow!" He giggled and pulled at bee's small antenna on his helm.

"Come we need to get you back to base, get you scanned to some local vehicles, and then get you to Prime." Arcee couldn't help her smile at viewing the small family. "Please seal and cloak your ship, and we'll head to base."

"How many of you are there?" Moonracer asked.

"Eight. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Knockout and myself."

The femme blanked slightly looking up at Percy. "I will prep the ship." He smiled. "One moment while I get it sealed. Is there Decepticon activity on this world?"

"Oh yes." Arcee had to frown at that. "And Megatron is here."

Moonracer shook her helm. "Primus above." She murmured. "Will we never be free of him?"

"Not any time soon I fear." Arcee looked up as Preceptor exited the ship and allowed the hatch to seal. The ship cloaked and was suddenly nowhere to be seen. "We ready?"

Moonracer took Kickback in her arms and nodded. "We are." She said and reached back for Preceptor who took her hand.

Arcee lifted a hand to her helm. "Bulkhead it's Arcee we could use that ground bridge right about now."

"Affirmative coming your way." Came the response as the green portal opened before them.

* * *

Two days passed as everyone got settled in. The ford fusion stood opposite the glass in the lab. "I'm not sure Ratchet these readings are ….well they point to cybonic plague."

"Yes Preceptor but there are things about it that are off." Ratchet said over the intercom.

"Have you stopped the buildup in his manifold?"

"We've stabilized him." Ratchet said pointing back to Optimus who sat behind the vanquish rubbing his back strut. "They are freshly bonded…I can't keep them from touching one another." Ratchet rolled his optics.

Percy nodded. "The Prime and a former Decepticon?" He smiled. "Seems almost destiny if you think about it."

Ratchet turned eyeing the couple quietly. "Yes Percy it kid of does."

Preceptor nodded. "I'll do some calculations and look over the code discrepancies from when Optimus had plague and what Knockout's code looks like."

"Hows that lovely femme of yours?" Ratchet said working at his table on the other side of the glass.

"Moonracer?" He smiled as he said her name. "She's beautiful. Happy to be in a real berth for the first time in a long time." He nodded. "Kickback fell into recharge last night before we did."

"It's nice to see a youngling." Ratchet said softly. "It's refreshing." His voice cracked. Percy looked up concerned. "I lost my first." He stated. "Her spark reintegrated to mine." He explained.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." Percy put a hand to the glass.

"Thank you my friend." Ratchet repeated the gesture before they lowered their hands and began to work. "It's good to see you again."

"It is very good to see you too." Percy smiled.

Behind Ratchet Knockout groaned as Optimus rubbed against his tires. "Easy Knockout." Optimus frowned. "I know you're sore."

Knockout coughed again, and it wasn't stopping. He leaned back into Optimus and groaned. "I wish I was sparked…that'd be better than this."

Optimus smiled and rubbed his hand across the vanquish's sore neck joint. "You're not." He smiled. "We checked."

"I know you did." Knockout turned his helm back to view his bonded. "You worry too much." Knockout leaned away coughing up some energon and spitting into a bucket. "PRIMUS." He growled.

"Getting angry will not make this pass sooner." Optimus said calmly.

"I should slag you." Knockout threatened darkly but Optimus didn't feel anything in it. He pressed his Love against the Aston Martin Vanquish, and the sports car reciprocated to the Peterbuilt. Optimus, assured by the press of emotions just continued to try to keep the coupe comfortable. "Thank you." Knockout finally murmured.

"You're welcome." Optimus nodded and placed a kiss on his dark neck. "Lean back against me, try to recharge." Optimus murmured sitting back on the berth against the wall letting the coupe lay back against him between his legs.

Prime rumbled softly and continued to roll soft circles around the medic's shoulder joints. "Going to tell me a story too?" Knockout jabbed.

"I could." He smiled. "I could tell you something you'd never believe."

"Try me." Knockout murmured optics shut as another wave of hacking coughs hit him.

"I use to think I would bond to Megatron." He smirked. "But that was long before the war started. When he was merely a political figure head."

Knockout leaned up and glared at him. "Are you slagging blind?"

"No it's truth you can feel that much." Optimus touched his face drawing the mech forward kissing his helm. Knockout's anger seemed to subside with the kiss.

"I know but you're no flyer you wouldn't have stood a chance." Knockout said and repositioned laying back. Optimus slid his arms down around the mech's neck and held him tightly to his torso. "Love you." Knockout muttered before coughing again. Optimus knew his frustration was with this cybonic infection, and not him.

"And I you." Optimus leaned forward placing a chaste kiss against the head fin. He was still concerned looking down into the bucket beside the berth where the energon was being pumped out of his bonded's manifold. The energon was not clear it was cloudy; the thick and tacky substance continued to ooze into the bucket from the siphon, and it worried Optimus desperately.

* * *

Ratchet and Optimus' code were cleared and they were allowed to leave medical; the 48-hour quarantine had been lifted. Moonracer, Optimus and Arcee listened as Preceptor and Ratchet explained. "It's more like an infection honestly." Percy said. "We're going to reinstall his manifold seals, and then see if that helps, they are under a lot of stress with his coughing. As a result of all this his manifold is taking a lot of stress at these key connection points that merge with the rest of his system." Percy's hand covered a few parts of an image, highlighting their problem points.

"As is his esophageal cable." Ratchet pointed to a diagram. "That thick energon is eating at his tube, and it's making it harder for the energon to go to his fuel tanks." Ratchet sighed.

"Is that from the coughing?" Arcee asked.

"Yes…he's expelling the energon out his ventilation duct and it's seeping back down his intake tube into his tanks." Ratchet frowned. "It's not getting any better but we're hoping that by draining the manifold and replacing the seals that possibly it will help him."

"What about the code." Optimus stated. "What can we do about it?"

"Well like I told you before this is not terminal that's why I'm loath to call it the plague." Percy explained. "I feel that this code will run it's course and become a redundancy." He smiled. "but it will also make him immune to cybonic plague in the future." He said. "We just have to make Knockout comfortable for now."

"That poor dear." Moonracer said calmly.

"Poor dear?" Arcee blinked. "You don't know our Doc Knock." She laughed slightly as Prime smiled.

"How is your little one?" Optimus asked of Moonracer to break the conversation. "I have yet to lay optics on him."

"He's adjusting." Moonracer smiled. "He's just not use to all the mechs around." She said softly. "He does get along with your scout."

"Bumblebee isn't much older than you are Moonracer." Percy reminded her.

"Do not speak to me as though you are my Sire Perce." She stepped up to him putting her hands against his torso. "You're my consort."

"I apologize for my tone." He said and leaned down pulling her helm to himself and kissed her orange helm.

Knockout groaned and rolled over opening his optics and coughed. Optimus turned moving the short distance to his berth to him and helped him sit up. "Easy." He said. "I know how it aches."

Knockout could only groan and lean against the larger mech. "I hate you."

Optimus only smiled as he knew the threat was empty and the coupe was filled with love. "Rest." Optimus voice was low and he stroked knockout's helm softly.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Deals with the Devil

Darkest Days

Chapter 2: Deals with the Devil

The response has been overwhelming thank you all so much I hope you enjoy this...we get DECEPTICONS in this story.

* * *

Optimus walked into the common area around 5 in the morning. Most of the base was still deep in recharge. There was music coming from the common area; that's what had drawn him there. Optimus pushed the door back to see the happy family they'd taken in.

Percy sat with Moonracer back on the large seating bench that Bulkhead had built and installed. While their hatchling kickback sat on the floor watching a children's television channel clapping.

Percy's optics pitched to the open door. "Sir." Percy stood and Optimus waved a hand for him to sit.

"I did not mean to disturb your family." Optimus said calmly.

"How's Knockout doing?" Moonracer asked as Percy retook his seat and put an arm around Moonracer's shoulders.

"I am unsure, but I haven't been able to recharge; perhaps he's projecting to me. I was headed in the direction of medical, to check on him now." He said calmly. "I saw that the television was on so I wanted to make sure everything was alright. That perhaps one of the children had left it on again."

"We're fine." Percy smiled. "Little one has odd hours at present. We're still adjusting to earth time."

Optimus knelt down beside the hatchling and smiled. "Hello Kickback isn't it?"

Kickback blinked looking away from the television and nodded. "Hi."

"Hello." Optimus smiled at him and touched his helm gently. "If you need anything let me know." He said to Percy softly.

Preceptor nodded. "Thank you sir."

Optimus' helm turned sharply. "Is something wrong Optimus?" Moonracer asked.

He touched his helm. "I am uncertain." He stood. "Knockout…" He turned making his way to the common area entrance. Percy stood moving with him to the doors. "I don't know what's wrong…but something's wrong." Optimus began to worry.

Percy nodded and looked back toward Moonracer. "Stay with Kickback…let him watch those cartoons." He said with a smile. "I'll keep you updated."

"Alright." She smiled sliding onto the floor pulling the hatchling into her lap.

Percy nodded at Optimus. "Lets go Prime." Optimus lead them down the corridor to the medical bay. Pushing the doors open Optimus entered.

Ratchet looked up from his desk. "Prime?" He blinked. "What's going on?"

"I'm unsure." He moved to Knockout rolling the mech over to face him. "Primus."

Knockout's optics onlined slowly, and Optimus could tell how dull they were. More pink than red, the mech's optics flickered weakly. "Orion?" He rasped.

"Easy." Optimus was stricken. "Ratchet?" He said voice filled with concern and worry. "You need to see this."

Ratchet approached and blinked. "Primus he's got more symptoms of the plague." He shook his helm. "That doesn't make sense!" He turned to Percy. "We need a new batch of data if we're to figure this out."

Ratchet was right, Optimus touched the coupe's face gently and ran his thumb over the circuit board styled rash that covered Knockout's temple and cheek. "I …." Optimus frowned he had no words. "I felt your hurting."

Knockout vented weakly and opened his mouth to speak but Optimus put a hand on his lips. "No speaking." Optimus grabbed an energon tube and offered it to his bonded who merely pushed it away. "You need more energon." Optimus offered again. "Please."

Knockout scowled at him but took the tube in his mouth and sipped a bit before the cough came back fiercely. He once again pushed the tube away from himself not willing to take it again. "No more." He said with a rasp in his voice.

"Optimus…" Ratchet's voice drew the prime to turn his helm. "He's progressing, I didn't think it would. This strain is …unusual. Yesterday I didn't think he was terminal, now I'm not so sure."

"I'm not sure where to start." Percy shook his helm. "We'd need to know the base plague first…how it was constructed so we can figure out what in the name of the pits has happened to cause it to; mutate." He was loath to use that word it was so organic, but it fit the situation better than anything else he could think of.

That thought filled Optimus with dread and he nodded. "We need Megatron." He uttered.

Ratchet blinked, a beat later he was hauling Optimus by the arm to the other side of the room. "Are you out of your slagging mind?" He asked in near a whisper.

"It seems the only logical answer." Optimus pulled his arm gently out of Ratchet's grasp.

"Prime," Ratchet gathered himself. "Let me be very, very, blunt."

"Go ahead." Optimus prepared for the worst.

"I know that because you're bonded to him your judgment in this matter has been impaired." Ratchet thumped him on the helm. "Megatron would not help us, and even if he did he would kill Knockout the moment he got close enough. Knockout destroyed what fifteen decks? Then attempted to get close to him saying he had Autobot intel...that ended in a helm injury if you recall."

Optimus lowered his helm nodded. "I must take that chance."

"I won't." Ratchet said. "Not with his life." The medic's conviction was beyond reproach.

"If he dies here…. than I will regret not doing all I could to save him." Optimus looked into the Medic's eyes with all seriousness. "Even if that means calling Megatron and asking for help."

"And Dreadwing, who's promised to kill you the next time he sees you?" Ratchet asked. Prime looked at him awkwardly. "Bumblebee told me." He said explaining.

"I'm not sure." Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Primus."

"He cannot help Knockout now." Ratchet looked back to the berth. Percy was standing beside the prone medic talking to him as he took fresh scans. "As a medic it's far beyond my science." He stated. "Preceptor is a scientist and not a medic so it's farther beyond him." He shook his helm. "I'm loath to think Megatron created this on his own. A gladiator; he wasn't raised in the guilds…his education comes from fighting till the last falls."

"I must extend the opportunity for information." Optimus countered.

"Fine Call him, but I doubt he'll do anything to help his former medic." Ratchet sighed.

* * *

Dreadwing sat at the end of the berth, holding his sharpening stone and his sword. "You look dismayed." Megatron said entering the berth room from the wash-racks. He scrubbed a chamois over his armor plates wiping away any remaining water.

Dreadwing looked up slowly. "I was thinking on Skyquake." He admitted softly. His hand began to move once more continuing to sharpen the blade in his hands. "Forgive me for being preoccupied." He shrugged almost lazily.

"It's nothing." Megatron nodded easily enough. "I am sorry your brother was lost to you."

"That's not exactly what I was thinking on." Dreadwing admitted his arm moving over the blade once more.

Megatron sat beside him. "Than explain."

The stone stopped on the blade and Dreadwing made a decision to ask what he had been meaning to ask for so long. "You knew Starscream killed my twin. Why did you keep this from me?" He asked optics pitching to meet the warlord's. "Why would you not say?"

"Because I needed you focused." Megatron's smile appeared. "If you knew the truth, of what Starscream had done, you would have been hunting him day and night, and it would do me no good." Megatron said putting a hand on the seeker's back.

Dreadwing tried not to bristle at the touch, but it was difficult. "You're mad at me." Megatron frowned. "I can understand why." He said with a nod. He had to reign in the seeker, if he didn't he'd have problems. Megatron stood moving to the energon dispenser. "If you wish to go back to your own quarters I understand."

Dreadwing stood, dropping the stone on the berth keeping hold of only his sword, his voice quick to answer. "No." He shook his helm. "That will not be necessary." He said. "Perhaps I just need to vent the frustration. I'll have some Vehicons to spar with this evening."

Megatron nodded and turned back holding two cubes. "Perhaps you'd spar with me?" It was a dirty line laced with seduction as he approached the large seeker and placed the cube in Dreadwing's free hand.

Dreadwing looked down at the cube then up to the warlord and nodded. "Yes my lord." Megatron leaned into him prepared to kiss the mech, but a buzzing stopped him.

"Yes what is it Soundwave?" He turned to a console screen and in white text he read. He started to chuckle.

"What is it Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing came up behind him.

"It appears I have a communication…" He stated.

Dreadwing asked curious. "From whom?"

"Optimus…" Dreadwing did bristle at that. "Go to the bridge. I wish to take this call… alone."

Dreadwing was about to speak but Megatron was already getting comfortable in a chair. "Yes my Lord." He bowed, turned, and marched; making his way out of the room.

Megatron knowing his seeker was absent pressed the accept switch and the Prime's face filled the screen. "Why yes Optimus I do accept surrender via communications." He smirked brightly.

"I'm not calling to surrender." Optimus stated. "You have something I need."

"The same could be said the other way. You have plenty of things I need." He purred softly; Megatron smiled at that. Seeing Optimus was having none of his fun he became more composed. "What is it you desire old friend?"

"I need to have everything you have on the Cybonic plague, any variations, variants, or mutations." Optimus was straight to the point.

"One of yours is sick than I take it?" To the nod he received he spoke again. "Who?"

"That is none of your concern." Optimus uttered.

"Oh I think it is Orion." He said, "What has you so phased?"

"One of my soldiers has contracted the virus but it's a mutated form." Optimus explained. "They are very sick, thick energon is pooling in the main manifold. Seals, gaskets, and caps are corroding quickly and have to be replaced daily."

Megatron nodded putting a hand to his chin. "Passed from one mech to another…we saw that in the trials." He stated. "A cured mech…interfaced with another…and that mech's plague looked less severe until days later when it became worse."

"That's exactly what's happened. So you are familiar with this?" Optimus asked curiously. "With what's happening here?"

"Yes." Megatron mused. "Seeing as you're the only one I know who's had it…I have to ask…who'd you frag?" Optimus didn't look amused; Megatron just laughed. Sitting forward he smirked as his laughter died down. "I'll be honest the outlook is bleak." He stated. "Very few survived such a thing." Optimus' optics dimmed marginally but Megatron still caught it. "I want the relic shield, the one Knockout Carries."

"Deal." Optimus nodded. "It's yours."

Megatron continued. "I want the Phase shifter." He said.

Optimus shook his helm as if torn. "Deal." He uttered it would be hard to get it from Bluestreak but he would if he had to. "I will send you-"

"That's not all." He said cutting Prime off to continue to speak. "I want the Spark Extractor." Megatron leaned up. "That is non-negotiable." He stated. "For my help, that is the cost: for a temporary cease fire; the relic shield, the Phase-shifter, and the Spark Extractor. "

Optimus nodded. "Deal." He said, if reluctantly. "Where will we meet?"

"I will have Soundwave Bridge you and your sick mech here." Megatron said calmly. "I have what I require here, you bring the affected bot, and those relics and I will see to it that this sick mech or femme has a fighting chance."

"Give me your word." Optimus insisted. "Promise me."

"As a gladiator… as Megatronous…You have my word brother. We'll be in touch." Optimus nodded at this and stated his thanks and closed the communication. "That was simple." He shrugged.

Pressing a button on the console. "Soundwave meet me in the medical bay at once." A beep responded and the communication was cut. Megatron stood moving to exit his quarters.

* * *

Ratchet was livid. "How could you?" Optimus' glare dared him to continue. "Optimus you're giving him the relics?" The medic tossed his hands up. "I give up." He stated turning away to put his hands on a table in frustration.

"We might as well just surrender." Arcee said just as upset. "We worked so slagging hard to get those."

"And you want to turn them over to Megatron…for Knockout?" Smokescreen shook his hem. "Nuh uh…That Phase shifter is mine."

"You would do well Smokescreen to remember who your commanding officer is." Optimus said as he looked down at them all.

"Look I have to admit the phase shifter and K.O.'s shield aren't really weapons per say." Bulkhead shrugged. "Tactical advantage perhaps...but They aren't weapons especially not the shield." Bulkhead wasn't angry, he was just confused as he waited for some sort of answer from Optimus.

"I believe that the major concern is the spark extractor." Ratchet said calmly as he turned joining the conversation once more. "I cannot believe you would do this…to us."

"The decision is mine to make, and if he cannot cure Knockout, than he will receive no payment." Optimus insisted.

"Does Megatron know that?" Arcee asked skeptically.

"No." Optimus stated. "Though I'm sure he knows what is on my mind."

"Better yet does K.O. know it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus." Preceptor spoke up from the back with a smile.

"Yes Percy?" Ratchet addressed him to speak.

"I believe I may have an idea." He shrugged. "If you're willing to hear me out."

Optimus gave a curt nod, his helm tipping slightly in question. "I'm listening Preceptor."

Perceptor smirked. "It's risky…" He shrugged. "And a bit brash if I do say so myself but the idea has merit." He walked forward. "These weapons… we could replicate them. Give him dupes."

Optimus nodded as he listened to what the scientist had to say. "Give Megatron fakes?" He shook his helm. "He'd know. That would be one of the first things he would suspect."

"If you're really going to do this …may I make a suggestion?" Moonracer spoke, as the soldiers parted around her; Percy turned to eye her quizzically. "Give him the shield in an act of good faith. Tell him that upon Knockout's ensured recovery you will provide him the other relics." She said. "Might as well give him the least dangerous of them to start." She shrugged.

Opitmus smiled at this small femme. "Thank you Moonracer. Your suggestion will be taken under advisement."

"You're welcome Optimus."

"You should call him Sir." Smokescreen looked down at her.

Moonracer smiled back up at him sweetly. "I'm not a soldier." She nodded patting Smokescreen's arm. "I was too young." She said turning into the medical bay to see Knockout and Kickback.

"How young is she?" Smokescreen asked once she was gone into the next room.

"Half your age." Arcee said calmly before turning her serious optics on Optimus. "Does this mean that much to you? Does he mean this much?"

He considered her words and his optics dipped to the floor. "Yes." It sounded defeated, as if they could not understand the weight of this on his spark. He needed this, needed Knockout. There was no other option in his mind; this was the only, and best course.

* * *

Moonracer entered the medical bay slowly. She tipped her helm, she hadn't seen this mech closely since her arrival. Kickback stood up out of the small folding chair he'd been sitting in. Moonracer smiled at him and held out her hand. The mechling for his measure ran to her gripping her leg with a giggle.

Knockout groaned as his head lolled to the side. He reached out wiggling his fingers at the mechling, but didn't speak.

"Would you like to see him?" Moonracer asked.

Knockout nodded as he offered her a weak smile. He watched as the orange femme picked up the small hatchling walking him to the table. "This is Kickback." She said sweetly.

Knockout's clawed fingers wiggled out. Kickback smiled and took his hand. "Sick." He said softly. "Be better now."

Moonracer had to smile at that. "He will get better my love, Optimus will see to that."

Kickbacks mind appeared to wander as he let go of the larger mech's hands. "Cartoons." He said "Television."

Moonracer shrugged at Knockout who smiled and ran his fingers over the youngling's black and red helm. He motioned her away. "Get better." She said and leaned down placing a kiss on the top of his helm. "Optimus needs you." She waved as she began to carry the youngling out of the medical bay.

Knockout's helm lolled to the other side and he sighed softly but soon began coughing drastically. Knockout reached down for the rag near his side to wipe the energon off his lips.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Into their fold…

Darkest Days

Chapter 3: Into their fold…

_Yes I jumped on the vehicon bandwagon. _

_I love T1M, and I hope you do too._

_This is a bit shorter than the past two chapters but the next will not need to be split off. The next chapter is where our M rating will come in.  
_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews guys I love you all.  
_

* * *

Dreadwing turned to Megatron. "You're going to let them come here?"

"Keep your enemy's close Dreadwing." Megatron said turning away from him to look at the read outs on his personal screens.

"And keep those you've wronged closer?" He stated coldly.

"What did you say!?" Megatron turned lunging for Dreadwing. He grabbed his neck and slammed him back against the wall. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"You heard me." Dreadwing shoved him off. "I hate you."

Megatron snarled. "You're entitled to hate me." He grabbed Dreadwing by the arm and pulled him closer forcing a kiss on the smaller mech. "But you're also required to do as I order." He fumed. "On your knees scraplet." He growled grasping onto Dreadwing's left wing. "If you wish me to be merciful."

Dreadwing didn't move, and Megatron forced him to the ground with a grunt. The seeker growled as one of his wings was forcefully dented in by Megatron's clawed hands.

Soundwave entered the room and replayed a transmission. "Tell Megatron we're at the designated landing point." It was Prime's voice in the playback.

Megatron looked down at Dreadwing. "We'll finish this later." He growled down at Dreadwing. "You can bet your afterburners you will regret what you've said." He turned to Soundwave. "Bridge them here, and escort them to Medical that's where I'll be." He said leaving and letting the door seal behind him he locked Dreadwing inside the command quarters. Fully intending to return and beat the submission back into his out-spoken seeker.

* * *

Optimus stood at the designated meeting place. He held Knockout in his arms. The siphon pump held in his left hand beneath the coupe. "Easy." Optimus said. "I know this is most difficult now, but soon we'll be on the Nemesis." He almost dreaded the words but he'd made a deal. He shifted Knockout up gently. The coupe moaned as the movement and Optimus tried to press an unspoken apology over the emotional bond.

Knockout shook his helm weakly; fear flooding him from being jostled. "Shhh." Optimus insisted as a ground bridge opened before him. Turning he looked back "Bumblebee, it's time." Just the three of them would be going. Ratchet had done nothing but refuse, and Wheeljack had put in his own arguments for Ratchet not to step foot on that ship.

The scout nodded at he was spoken to. Coming forward he kept a tight hold on a dark case. Optimus had no idea how Megatron would take it; this change in plans.

Optimus started to walk forward to the vortex. Soon the three were going into the green swirl and stepping onto the Nemesis.

Soundwave waited as the vortex closed his helm tipped a moment. He pointed at Knockout and then down a hallway. Knockout turned his helm into Prime's chest; he didn't want to look at anything. He didn't want them to see him like this.

Optimus nodded at Soundwave as he moved passed the communications officer; he didn't know how he knew the way, but somehow he did. Most-likely Knockout was projecting the path to him. Optimus felt Knockout's tension rise as they moved through the corridors, and he kept a tight hold on the medic.

Bumblebee was just behind him and he knew the scout was watching everything and taking mental notes.

Entering the medical bay Optimus came optic to optic with Megatron who looked him up and down. "This is your sick soldier?" He shook his helm. "I should have known." He murmured and walked forward his armor flared and he glared down at the prone medic who couldn't help his shakes. "I should kill you." He said to Knockout coldly.

Optimus didn't move. "If you do our deal will be off, and you will receive nothing." He said trying to keep the seriousness in his tone. "Keep that in mind Megatron."

The disdain didn't leave the Warlord's voice. "Of course." Megatron motioned Sounwave forward to the console. "Place him on a table Optimus."

Optimus moved forward past Megatron to lay Knockout down on the table. "Easy don't try to move. Bumblebee the pump." Bumblebee came forward grabbing the siphon in his free hand holding it up so Prime could lay the medic down. "I'm right here.

Megatron came over them and looked down at Knockout's optics. "How many days?" He lifted his digits shining a light into the smokey optics just as Ratchet had done.

"Three." Optimus said. "Since the first onset of symptoms."

"Show me the relics." Megatron uttered pulling his hand back and allowing the light to fade from his primary digit.

Optimus nodded and extended his hand for the black case. Bumblebee released it into his Prime's hand and nodded. "I give you Knockout's shield." He stated calmly. "This is an act of faith." He said handing the device to the warlord. "Once he has progressed farther you will receive the Phase shifter, and with his ensured survival you will finally be given the spark extractor."

Megatron took the case and opened it. Pleased he turned extending the case to Soundwave who took it; with a wave from the Warlord he exited the room. "Very well." He turned to the console and pulled up a few screens. "I have gone over a few of the data tracks your Chief Medical Officer sent. From his first day to yesterdays scans." Megatron looked to the side as Optimus approached. "He is in as much a parallel state as any of the others from the trial."

"What can happen now?" Optimus asked seriously turning to watch Megatron his hand grasping Knockout's tightly.

"We make him comfortable for the next round of scans." He looked to Knockout. Adjusting the screens Megatron turned to the berth. "You cannot leave the medical bay. Any of you." He stated. "Knockout's former quarters are in the rear of the bay you may use as long as you're here." He reached down forcing the siphon out of the manifold. Knockout began to choke violently. Megatron used one hand to hold him and reached up pulling a new hose down to press into the manifold. Once the manifold pump had been sealed, he moved around the berth and lifted Knockout's helm and pressed a connection hose into the rear of his helm.

Bumblebee pointed and beeped. "It's not a cortical patch." Megatron rolled his optics before looking up to the main monitor as the read out began to flow. "Now we should have better data than those primitive scans you sent me."

Knockout's vents gasped but he started venting again; deeper than before. Optimus was at his side almost immediately. "You feel so much for things like this? You've already got a medic…why is he so important?" Megatron leaned back but looked at the overhead monitor. "Spark is thrumming Knockout…could it be your afraid?"

Optimus knew the red mech was afraid, but he said nothing. Knockout kept the warlord's gaze, trying not to let the jab hurt him as much as it had. Knockout rolled on his right side pushed a console near the berth-side and typed in a few digits. He turned it to Megatron. "Of course." Megatron smirked. "But only two."

Knockout nodded weakly and pressed a few more buttons. "I will send for them."

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"He's asked for a few vehicons to assist here, to bring you and your scout anything you may need. I've agreed, Soundwave will escort them here soon."

Optimus nodded at Megatron who motioned him back toward the doors. Bumblebee bleeped. "Stay with him Bumblebee." Optimus said and stepped away with Megatron.

When the two reached the doors Megatron stopped. "I'm very surprised that you would risk so much for him." Megatron looked put out. "He's not worth it you know."

"I must." Optimus stated calmly, letting the second part go entirely.

"You're fragging him." Megatron laughed. "Lovely…" He rolled his optics. "What do you see in him? He's broken, without Breakdown he's a mess." He looked Optimus in the optics. Prime hadn't moved. Megatron saw the war waging in Optimus optics as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"I'm bonded to him." Optimus said seriously.

Megatron laughed and put a hand on Prime's shoulder. "Oh you were so good at telling jokes my friend." When Optimus met his optics; Megatron noted that he was not laughing. "You're serious?" Megatron bristled visibly. "You're bonded?!" It was almost hard to believe. He looked at the medic who was holding the scout's hand and scowled. "I'll return to check the scans later. The vehicons will arrive shortly. " He said and moved out of the room sealing them inside.

Optimus moved back to the berth. Bumblebee bleeped at him twice. "I'm not sure what it was about." Knockout glared at him and it pierced him. "I do not wish to speak of it Bumblebee, I apologize for being deceptive." Optimus frowned at Knockout holding out his hand as if to say 'I'm sorry.'

Bumblebee buzzed and gave a soft beep. "Thank you for your forgiveness my friend." He sighed. Bumblebee put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. It was enough to cause the Prime to nod; before he could speak the doors opened once more.

Soundwave motioned the two drones inside and sealed the medical bay once more leaving the mechs there. "Sir!" The first vehicon spoke running forward. "Come on it's Knockout." He pulled his friend with him. "Oh sir I'm so glad to see you!" The first spoke so fluently it almost took Optimus back.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

The drone looked up at Optimus, optic's wide with surprise. "Oh I'm ST3V3 sir, and this is my friend T1M." He smiled. "I'm …or I was Knockout's medical assistant." He smiled a genuine smile. "After the unfortunate demise of General Breakdown. When you were with us as Orion Pax I use to bring you your energon."

"I recall nothing of my time here."

"I understand sir." St3v3 smiled down and Knockout took his hand with a nod. "I hope I did well by you sir." He smiled brightly as his hand was squeezed by K.O. "You're sick?" He frowned and looked up at the reads. "What is wrong with him? His spark signature is …odd."

Optimus blinked and looked at the vehicon. "He has contracted the Cybonic Plague." T1M took a deliberate step back. "He is not contagious." Optimus stated. "But this strain is different it's mutating." He murmured. "Megatron is going to help us …fight it." He muttered. "Though he does it for his own gain."

The first vehicon looked at Bumblebee and smiled. "Hello there."

"His name is Bumblebee." Optimus said softly. "They said you would help us with what we need?"

"Yes we can." The second said. "Steve please show them Knockout's quarters. They can get energon and rest there."

"Bumblebee you may rest if you like." Optimus scooted closer to Knockout's berth. "I will remain here with Knockout." His arm reached over the red medic and he held him awkwardly. Knockout clutched his wrist and didn't let him go.

Bumblebee nodded and held out his hand to the other vehicon showing he was ready to go. Steve nodded walking with him behind the berth into the back where the medic's old office and quarters were.

Optimus looked up at the drone now beside him. "Do you require energon Prime?" He smiled.

"Yes Tim." Optimus said calmly. "Please."

"W-what did you call me?" He blinked.

"Tim…it is your designation is it not? T1m is Tim is it not?" Optimus asked. Knockout silently laughed on the berth-side before he rolled into a coughing fit.

"Oh sir!" T1m reached up pulling down a rag from above and held it to the medic's white face. "Easy. Let it come, spit it out. If you are expelling it out your main duct we need to get it all out." He coaxed softly.

Optimus was amazed at how kind these two Vehicons were. He had been under the impression for vorns now that Megatron's Vehicons were mindless, and only following orders.

Knockout spit out a huge ball of energon that was clotted. "Would you like something for your tanks sir?"

Knockout shook his helm at the vehicon and pushed the rag away. Tim for his measure nodded and set it aside and smiled at Optimus. "It's an honor to meet you Optimus Prime." He bowed his head.

"If Megatron heard you would he not call it treason?" Optimus inquired as Knockout squeezed his hand through another round of coughing.

"No you're Prime, you Hold the Matrix." Tim said softly trying to keep Knockout's mouth clear while he spoke. "Even Megatron himself speaks about you with Reverence." He stated.

Optimus looked put out, and confused. "Please elaborate…"

Knockout rasped. "Knew you were right choice." He coughed. "Never…wanted to admit." He coughed fiercely again.

"Easy." Optimus sighed. "No talking." He uttered softly leaning down to kiss the medic's helm not caring that the drone stood there.

Tim smiled softly. "You dote over him." He smiled down at Knockout. "Forgive me sir but General Breakdown never did." He smiled. "I'm happy to see that you are cared for." He touched Knockout's arm and turned grabbing another rag and a bottle of cleaning agent and began to clean around the manifold seals.

Knockout smiled up at Optimus but coughed again despite himself. "Than-k y-ou." Knockout murmured.

"Do not thank me yet sir." He smiled. "Wait till you're polished." Tim smiled and continued to clean the doctor.

"Have you always done his detailing?" Optimus asked curious.

"would you like me to show you?" Tim offered a rag.

Optimus taking it nodded. "Please it will keep us busy." He said and began to help Tim detail the prone medic.

The medical bay doors opened and it drew the standing mechs to look back. "Dreadwing sir?" Tim set down the rag and moved to the doorway. "Oh sir your wing." He frowned. "Please have a seat I'll be right with you once I get some tools."

Dreadwing looked at Optimus with a sad glance then moved to a far table away from the prime sitting up waiting for Tim to return. "Dreadwing?" Optimus asked. "What happened to you?" He could see the energon spilling from his mouth.

Dreadwing looked down and did not answer. It saved more face to simply say nothing. Optimus looked at Knockout and the only feeling he got was _'Megatron'_ from his bonded, and it didn't bode well with the Prime at all.


	4. Voided memories

Darkest Days

Chapter 4: Voided memories

_This has been on people's minds, and I had no answer until tonight. Than while looking at the action figures that line the shelf, I found it. The answer I had been looking for the entire time had been staring me in the face. I know this chapter is a few days late but I hope you guys enjoy it. MORE T1M and DREADWING! YAY! I'm so excited for where this is going! This chapter is a lot of set up. Knockout and Optimus will be back in the next chapter but this is some stuff we just have to get out there while it's hot!  
_

_Also check out the pod cast Radio free cybertron ...it's awesome!  
_

* * *

T1m gathered his tools and met Dreadwing back at the berth. "I'd like a private room for this." Dreadwing said softly to the drone who placed a tender hand on him.

"I'm sorry sir, unless you'd like to do this in your quarters, I really need this light." He said.

Dreadwing sighed; he knew the Prime was eyeing him suspiciously. "Make it fast."

"Fast as I can sir." T1m gathered up a rag and reached up cleaning the seeker's lip. "Is there a break in your dentals or a tear in your glossa like last time?"

"No." The seeker said taking the rag to finished dabbing at his face himself. "Just cracked my lip." He stated calmly.

T1m nodded and came closer to the larger mech looking over his helm. "Mostly it's just the wing." Dreadwing said blandly and just shifted forward giving the smaller drone room to view and see.

T1m could see how uncomfortable the seeker was. With a brief nod he gave into the seeker's initial request. "Let us go to the next room sir." He motioned to the office across the room and Dreadwing stood. "I'm sure it has just as adequate lighting, and you will be able to be at more ease." At least T1m hoped so.

Walking with his helm high he didn't cast the Prime a second glance. He heard T1m discussing that he would return shortly and if they needed him to merely knock on the office's door.

Dreadwing entered and moved to a chair behind the desk sitting in it he leaned back folding his wings slightly forward to save himself from the discomfort.

T1m entered in behind him and shut the door. "You look terrible." T1m frowned. Dreadwing made no response, and didn't meet his optics. "You let him do this to you." He sighed. "I don't understand; I suppose I never shall." Hoisting up the med kit in his hands he placed it on the desk and opened it drawing out a few clamps and a long thin device. "Do you love him? Lord Megatron I mean."

That statement made the seeker look up. "Of course not." He said shaking his helm.

"Than why do you continue?" T1m asked softly coming around to his back to adjust the clamps on the dented wing. "Why do you allow him to punish you? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"He's my Lord." Dreadwing stated.

"He's our Lord, and what an example of you he's made…how many drones saw you in the hallways?" T1m continued on.

"Very few." Dreadwing stated.

"But some." T1m nodded as he placed a device between the clamps positioning it over the dent. "and now everyone knows."

"Knows what?" Dreadwing challenged.

"Knows that the loss of your Twin has caused you so much harm that you put yourself in harms way to pay a Penance." T1m shook his helm. "You allow this to continue selfishly." T1m frowned. "Where is the honor in that Dreadwing?"

Dreadwing frowned. "What would you have me do?" He asked hopelessly. "Nothing is the way it was! It never shall be without Skyquake!"

"There's nothing to fix what's been done." He stated as his optics thinned over his work. "However, that said, you could appeal to the Prime."

"I will not go to him just because you think I should." Dreadwing snipped, but there was hardly any weight to it. His optics dimmed darkly.

"No, of course not. You will go to him only when you believe you should. You've paid the price enough times for the sins of both you and your twin. It's not right for you to have to pay so much more." T1m activated the device, and with a gritted groan of Dreadwing, the dent was pulled free. "I'll have to get your paint from the next room."

"Don't…Don't bother." Dreadwing murmured reaching back to rub the plate. Paint splinters began to flake off onto his digits.

"Easy, first let me take the device off." T1m smiled and reached up pulling the device off. As he loosened the clamps he set his free hand between the seeker's wings; Dreadwing went stiff under his touch. "I will forego the paint but only if you insist."

"Drone?" Dreadwing asked curtly.

"Yes?" T1m replied pulling free the clamps one by one and setting them aside. He frowned at the starburst paint cracks made by the device that had straightened the wing.

"What happened between you and I…it was-" He murmured.

"Was what you needed sir." T1m came around before him. "And you chose him over me." His nod lends to the conviction his optics do not have. "I am a drone it will not effect me."

"It should not, but it does doesn't it?" Dreadwing's hand reached out to cup the drone's face. "Doesn't it?" He tried to keep his palm from trembling against the smaller drone's face.

"It did." T1m broke back from him. "Until I had the event grams purged." He looked down. "Was it good? What we had between us? I only have fragments left; waking up beside you, Wash-racks. Everything intimate was purged."

Dreadwing nodded but didn't speak his hand falling back down to his side. "I'm going to ask Optimus to take me with him when he leaves." T1m continued as he grabbed up his tools and began to place them back in their box. "Perhaps St3v3 will come too."

Dreadwing frowned. "Why would you tell me this? Why now?"

"Because you and I both know you won't tell Megatron…not that he would notice a few drones missing." The vehicon stated.

Dreadwing coaxed once more. "And…" He waited.

"And we are not flyers…we would fall to our deaths…any unknown ground bridge activation and Soundwave would know." He said turning. "I want you to take us to the surface." He stated. "Let us go."

"If Megatron were to find out…" Dreadwing stood coming up to the drone touching his arm. "Do you know what he would do to you both?"

"He won't… I'm sure you'll see to that." The drone stated rather stoically. "You're good at hiding things, keeping things well hidden." He shifted. "Like you did with me…like you did with the others I'm sure."

"There was just you… no other drones." Dreadwing admitted lowly. "Only you." T1m shifted away backing his strut against the door. "Tim." Dreadwing stated softly.

"Yes Dreadwing?" T1m turned to him waiting expectantly.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I could not say no to Megatron." Dreadwing said his voice low and tight. "When he calls we obey." It was the one thing they had in common; a common master.

T1m gave a single curt nod. The drone smiled slightly and stepped forward and touched the seeker's lip wiping some of the dried energon off. "None can. Do not think I am upset with you for that."

"If you purged your data tracks…what left is there to be angry about?" Dreadwing asked darkly as the drone turned from him to close the medical kit and lock it.

"I am not angry Dreadwing." T1m turned to him. "I'm disappointed in you…you've given in …he's broken your will." He turned to the door pushing it open. "Until you stand up for yourself I can not be happy about anything." He clicked the door open and exited before the seeker could corner him again.

Dreadwing reached up touching his lip and sighed, he needed to think. He needed to recharge, he decided it would be best to return to his own quarters, he couldn't face Megatron right now.

* * *

Moonracer smiled as she read her book on the Data-pad Ratchet had provided her. Kickback sat on the ground giggling at the Television. "Hey little guy." Smokescreen entered slowly and sat down next to him. "Oh I love this show." He nodded and the little one came closer.

Kickback stayed sitting on a large pillow, next to him large Tonka trucks that he had in a parking garage formation, and a smaller empty cube sat next to him. "Those are pretty cool."

"Yeah they are my friends." Kickback said.

"Oh yeah who's this race car?" Smokescreen smiled pointing to a formula 1 styled car that was much smaller than the others.

"My creator calls it Mirage." He said.

Moonracer lowered her book. "You must be Smokescreen." She said with a sweet smile breaking into Smokescreen and Kickback's conversation.

"Oh Yeah you're Moonracer right?" He turned a bit so he could see her and the television. "I made landfall not too long ago." He stated. "I was kind of the new kid until you all arrived. Sorry I haven't been here sooner I've been running lots of night patrols so I recharge most of the day." He nodded. "I'm the resident Rookie…" he rolled his optics but didn't seem upset by the title.

"I see that." She nodded. "Are you Knockouts hatchling?" She asked with some awe.

"What?" Smokescreen looked absolutely flabbergasted. "What…what would make you say a scrap headed thing like that?"

"Hey! Don't talk about my creator that way!" Kickback stood and gave the white Aston martin a kick.

Smokescreen stood quickly getting more agitated. "No Kickback." Moonracer set her data-pad down. "I'm sorry…. you're just the same model as him. You're both Aston Martin DB9s." she stated moving forward near Kickback. "You're helm is slightly modified." She frowned looking down only a moment to ensure her grasp on the youngling. "You're remolded almost entirely but I know it's you."

"What makes you think that?" Smokescreen backed up. "That I was remolded."

Moonracer frowned at him saddly. "Springer took you from me…took you back to the planet. He said Alpha Trion needed you…knew what he had to do for you."

"I have never met you in my life lady." Smokescreen waved a hand. "That's non-sense; absolute non-sense. You act like you're my creator." He stated.

"You and I have met before, but I'm not your creator; Knockout is." She knelt lifting Kickback into her arms. "I hadn't seen you until now, but I remembered Knockout from that night, and your sire; Breakdown is what is name was…that's what Ratchet said."

"Why didn't you just talk to Knockout?" Smokescreen jabbed. "He'd tell you just what I'm telling you now, that's ridiculous!"

"Because he's dying." She said calmly. "You think Optimus would have gone into the belly of the Nemesis with him if he wasn't?" Something paused in Smokescreen. "I took you…from Knockout when I was just as old as Kickback is now…I ran , because they would have killed us, and your creators. So I kept running for astro miles, until I came upon the ships leaving the planet." She stated. "A mech named Springer took you from me and said he would deliver you home." She frowned. "I didn't know what that meant." She stated calmly. "Now, it seems, I do. He delivered you here to Knockout."

"I don't believe you." Smokescreen looked down at the floor trying to make sense of what this femme was saying. His vocals were weak and soft, and cracked.

"Ask Ratchet or Percy to scan you." She stated. "They may yet know the cause." She said. "It's good to see you little one." She said to Smokescreen and turned exiting the door with her own hatchling in hand.

Smokescreen looked up, meeting his optics in a mirror on the far wall. He touched his torso and ran his fingers down along his chest plate. He frowned and could see the lines, how similar they were, how they fell along his body. "Primus." The fear crept in now, what she said might be true.

Smokescreen put a hand on his helm. "Smokescreen to Ratchet."

"You better not be dying." Came the response from the agitated medic. "I'm not putting anyone back together. If you got food lodged in your tailpipe again you can just forget it."

"I need to see you in medical I have a few questions to ask you." He said softly and quietly very unlike himself.

There was a long pause. "Very well I'll meet you there." Ratchet, speaking seriously, cut the communications and Smokescreen shrugged. "Primus…please do not let this be some sick twisted joke." He frowned kicking over the empty cube on the floor near where Kickback had been sitting. "Curse it all to the Pit." He sighed and turned making his way out of the common area making his way to medical.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Plot

Darkest Days:

Chapter 5: Plots

_Yeah back to it! So the scene with Moonracer and Smokescreen was written rushed, and soon you'll see why. I'm so proud of this one! YAY! SO SO PROUD!  
_

You also might need to hit the Transformers wiki for information on The transformers named Strika and Obsidian.

* * *

Dreadwing steeled himself as he squared his shoulders exiting the office. T1m was with Prime and showing him how to rub the polishing cream in slow circles over the medic's armor. "Slowly, so you do not scratch." T1m smiled at the Prime who nodded and continued to rub the wax over the prone medic.

Dreadwing gave T1m a long calculated look before turning to make his exit. "Dreadwing." Prime's voice caused him to stall in the doorway. "I pray to Primus this is not the life you would chose, nor the one Skyquake would want for you."

Dreadwing did not reply he simply he keyed in his security code, spoke his name, and exited when the doors opened. Locking the doors behind himself he shook his helm and made his way to the command center, hopefully an evening patrol would keep him busy.

* * *

Megatron turned the screen to Soundwave. "Does that compound look familiar to you?"

Soundwave scanned the image and gave a single curt nod. His visor flickered to life and a chemical compound was shown. "That's what I thought." Megatron nodded. "The mutation lies in the Synthetic energon." He murmured. "I want those relics, and I want them off my ship."

Megatron blinked twice as he tried a virtual spin of the virus and viewed the image of the other. Though raised in the gladiator pits of kaon he had spent every hour not in battle learning more than he ever did in the pits.

Soundwave pointed to the modified virus image. "Yes I see that too…any idea what could cause that?" Soundwave's silence was a grim answer.

"Open the spacebridge and prepare a long range communication for Shockwave. I want him to look over these findings and I want his opinion as soon as possible." Megatron turned meeting Dreadwing's optics as the seeker entered.

"Dreadwing…." Megatron's voice held a touch of warning.

Dreadwing walked forward handing a data-pad to Soundwave. "My patrol report sir." He said calmly. "You do still wish me to patrol; do you not?"

Megatron looked him up and down, still very angry about their last encounter. "Yes, but next time inform me when you leave the ship."

"As is your will my Lord." Dreadwing bowed.

Megatron nodded and reached out touching his wing. "No repaint?"

"No time for vanity my Lord." Dreadwing said optics still cast down.

"Very well." Megatron nodded. "I'll be in Medical… Dreadwing, you have the bridge." He said walking away.

"Yes my Lord." Dreadwing replied evenly.

Megatron exited the room, and Dreadwing moved to the Warlord's chair sitting down. Shaking his helm he ran over everything that T1m had said to him, everything that they had together. He remembered when he'd called it off, for fear of Megatron finding the drone.

He sighed, and it caused Soundwave to look back. "It's nothing I assure you." Dreadwing said to fend off any suspicion. "Little recharge." He assured.

"I like Dreadwing. He's loyal…and it's refreshing to see." Megatron's voice came from the communications officer. Megatron's voice was tender and soft.

"I know how he feels." Dreadwing said softly reaching up to touch his wing. Soundwave turned around and nodded as he prepared the communications for Shockwave.

* * *

Knockout groaned and shook his helm. "Knockout?" Optimus asked. The groan intensified and the medic rolled over almost facing the floor and purged straight down. "Oh Primus. Tim!"

The Drone appeared and grabbed a bucket off a nearby shelf bringing it over. "I'll clean up the mess in a moment." He said placing it below Knockout who moaned and rolled backward.

"Primus; I hate you…I hate you." Knockout murmured so softly.

"Do not speak that way…you do not hate him." Prime ran a soothing hand over his armor. "I'm right here."

Knockout glared daggers at the prime and rolled back over purging again. "I hate you."

"I know that is a lie." Optimus smiled and used a rag to clean off Knockout's alabaster face.

"Ah we've hit the purging stage." Megatron sauntered in. "I must admit it's rather refreshing to hear you empty your tanks. In general discomfort is also very pleasant feeling for me." He smiled brightly.

"Megatron enough of that. Bombast was not part of this." Prime stated trying to split his focus between his consort and his enemy.

Megatron only laughed. "Well you'll be delighted to know we've made some headway with this." He said calmly. "Looks like we know how the virus mutated."

Optimus looked at Knockout and touched his face in apology before stepping away to Megatron's side. "Open a communications channel to Ratchet."

"Very well." Megatron nodded and activated the communications console and offered it to Optimus who put in the frequency.

"This is Ratchet." Came the response.

"This is Optimus; Megatron believes he may know how the Virus mutated." Optimus motioned to Megatron to continue.

"We're all audios here." Ratchet said calmly over the speakers.

"The virus is mutated not because of the transfer from Optimus to Knockout. That was just the catalyst; the fact his body has had synthetic energon in it, his code is slightly mutated from the exposure to the compound."

Ratchet was quiet for a long time. "Does that change exposure?" Optimus could hear the nervousness in the medic's voice.

"Not that we can see from these tests." Megatron stated. "These were isolated on energon samples." He pressed a button sending the scans and tests over the frequency. "It's merely something to be aware of …you were the one who created the compound." Megatron said coldly.

"Yes …yes I did." Optimus could hear the guilt in the medic's voice. "what are the options?"

"I've sent the scans and findings to Shockwave back on Cybertron I hope to have something by the end of the cycle." Megatron stated. "For now, we'll give him this." He sent the next compounds composition to the Autobot medic.

"He'll recharge like the off-line Megatron." Ratchet said.

"It would be better than the alternative." Megatron turned his helm as he and Prime heard Knockout purge again into the bucket, his tanks flooding out his mouth not seeming to stop.

"Agreed." Ratchet said having heard. "I look forward to viewing the results when they arrive."

"I will send them to you once they arrive." Megatron stated. "At such time when you approve them I expect to receive the next relic." Megatron turned to Prime who gave an honest nod. "Very well."

"Keep in contact Prime." Ratchet turned off the communications console; the call went dead.

"You will have your relic in due time." Optimus said turning back. "What are you planning to give him."

"A sedative." Megatron said walking to T1m. "Give him an astropint of Energon with one micro-ounce of Laregon in it."

"That's a sedative for Insecticons if I'm not mistaken." Prime said seriously holding a hand out for T1m to pause.

"It is but in such a low dose it will allow the medical drone to drain his manifold and replace the seals again." Megatron looked at the Prime's optics. "I'm in this for the relics…nothing will happen to your Pet." He spit it out not willing to say Knockout's name. Megatron turned making for the main exit.

"Megatron." Optimus' commanding voice rose. "If you harm him in any way…"

"Saving your little consort," Megatron spit the word. "is the lesser inconvenience to me. I want those relics I'm not too proud to say I would do anything to possess them, even healing him."

Optimus nodded. "Very well." He kept what was on his mind at bay and looked to T1m giving him a nod. "Proceed." He stated.

Megatron looked over the medical bay and shook his helm as the rear door opened and Bumblebee appeared stretching. "Call me if his condition changes." Megatron moved to the door, as Dreadwing had done; entering his code, speaking his name, and exiting.

* * *

"Why would you say those things?" Preceptor was furious. "You have no idea what you've done!" He growled.

"We were to make him suspect! I did that!" Moonracer turned looking at the little body on their berth that was recharging. "I cannot believe you're mad at me."

"If we mess this up Shockwave will have our helms." Preceptor growled. "And our other youngling." He stated. "What of her? Do you think she'll last two vorns with him?"

Moonracer turned away. "Look Shockwave wanted him to believe it; I made that happen." She stated.

"You were saposta make it happen without him getting the information from one of us!" Preceptor yelled. "Now we're under suspicion!" He growled and kicked over a can on the floor.

"Kickback is recharging!" She growled to him.

Preceptor shook his helm. "Explain it again." He quieted, but it was quite obvious he was still agitated.

"I already told you." Moonracer shook her helm angrily as she adjusted the anti static cover over their hatchling. "I told him it was odd they had the same car mode." She said. "It was an obvious question." She stated. "They look similar..."

"It could be strictly cosmetic too my love." He sat down shaking his helm. "Their vanity is beyond question." He shook his helm. "We'll cast it off as mere coincidence. An innocent mistake, and I will contact Shockwave and ask how to proceed now."

"Why does he want Smokescreen anyway?" She asked as she sat next to Percy.

"I'm unsure, though he said it had to do with Knockout. I'm just not certain as to the reasoning." He murmured. "But he won't give us that information." He shook his helm. "When it's over …Megatron will have Knockout back…. to deal with as he sees fit. Shockwave will have the young elite guardsman, and we'll have Flareup back with us." He stated softly. "That's all that matters." He frowned. "That's all that has ever mattered." He touched Moonracer's face. "With Prime on the Nemesis that just makes this…that much easier. Knockout is practically gift wrapped." He nodded.

"I miss her." Moonracer looked back at Kickback. "He's not doing well away from his Twin." She frowned at Percy.

"I know." Preceptor said softly. "I know." He squeezed her close. "We need to get Smokescreen away from base…somewhere I can call in the drones." He frowned. "I just need to think right now."

"Okay." Moonracer pat his kneejoint.

"Look if he comes back to you with questions it was an honest mistake." Percy said calmly. "They don't have to know anything more than that."

Moonracer nodded. "I was nervous it just all came out so fast."

Preceptor, touching her face, turned her to face him. "It's fine. We'll figure this all out okay?" He thumbed over her lips drawing her forward to kiss him. "I love you Strika."

Moonracer nodded. "And I love you Obsidian." She said clutching him.

"We'll get her back." He said with conviction. "You have my word we just need to keep up this façade for a few more days…a week at best."

Strika nodded and held fast to him. "I cannot wait to get out of these colors." She shook her helm. "Orange is not my color."

Obsidian smiled. "Nor red mine." He nodded.

* * *

Ratchet shook his helm. "What non-sense is this?"

"Moonracer." Smokescreen shook his helm. "She said I was Knockout's creation with Breakdown."

Ratchet laughed slightly. "That's preposterous." He gave the white sports car a double take.

"Said we looked alike." He stated touching his torso plate.

"Well you both have an affinity for the Aston Martin but that hardly makes you related." Ratchet rolled his optics. "Preposterous." He repated.

"Is there a way to check?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes but not without Knockout here." Ratchet said calmly. "I'm certain the female was just mistaken or doing it to get a rise out of you…she's young, and socially unlearned from what Preceptor has told me."

"Oh…okay." Smokescreen still didn't feel very comfortable about the situation. "Is that normal in females?"

" Well seeing as there aren't many…" he let the question slide. "If it makes you feel any better when Knockout and Optimus return I'll hook you both to the scanner and I'll do a creation test."

"That would be preferable. I'd rather have a conclusive answer than walk around here not knowing." Smokescreen said honestly. "I just hate that I want to even know. I was fine before and now she…she just…"

"She's instilled you with doubt. What would you do if it were true?" Ratchet folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the medical berth. "Would it change something about your life?"

"It'd make Optimus my step-creator…. that would be strange." Smokescreen admitted softly looking down.

"So it's not Knockout that seems to make you fear the outcome, but Optimus?" he rolled his optics. "You're helm does need to be checked."

"Well I'm just starting to come around to the Doc…I mean come on…he's a …"

"If you say con I will hit you myself." Ratchet said turning to pierce a glance at the Aston Martin. "I mean it." He shoved off the table and walked to his toolbox.

"I was going to say a decent mech." Smokescreen said and flinched as Ratchet opened the toolbox.

"Sure you were." Ratchet rolled his optics grabbing a small fob and closed the box as he turned back to his console. "Megatron is figuring out what's wrong with him. The code they sent back was very interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" Smokescreen stepped forward.

"Well to be succinct; the reason the virus is mutating in his system is due to the administration of Synthetic energon into his body." Ratchet said calmly. "See these lines, that's from the synth-en."

"Where'd he get that?" Smokescreen asked.

"The Decepticons found some of the synthetic energon that I had produced. I feared they had used that sample to replicate more."

"Has that happened before?" Smokescreen asked innocently. "The Synth-En getting into a cybertronian body?"

"Yes one other mech had direct injections, but he was never exposed to cybonic plague after that." Ratchet said softly.

"You sound like you had a first hand account of it. You were there weren't you? Was it Bulkhead?" Smokescreen asked. "Bumblebee perhaps?"

"Neither." Ratchet sighed.

"It was Ratch himself." Ratchet turned hearing Wheeljack's voice.

"You're back!" Ratchet smiled. "I didn't even hear the door…"

"Well I tried to make it a short trip, but it never is." He held up a large Lucite box that held many little boxes filled with creatures and plants. "Your specimens."

"Oh thank you Wheeljack." Ratchet took the container. "They are absolutely stunning." He smiled and wrapped his free arm around the wrecker. "Lovely."

"You're welcome." Wheeljack smiled. "Anything that helps, it's yours."

"So if you came near the plague this would happen to you?" Smokescreen asked Ratchet trying to get back to the original conversation.

Ratchet's spine stiffened and he turned to the Elite guardsmen and nodded. "Yes I'm almost certain of it." He stated. "Which is why I did not want to go to the Nemesis."

"And I wouldn't let you step foot on that ship if I have may way." Wheeljack muttered.

"You got your way in the matter, so hush." Ratchet shook his helm. "Look, Smokescreen, don't worry. Things are well in hand. Optimus knows what he's doing I'm certain of it." Ratchet set the cubes down and looked to the white Aston martin. "Why don't you go spend some time with Arcee…with Bumblebee gone I know she's been lonely."

Smokescreen nodded. "That's a prime idea doc." He smirked and turned moving to the doorway.

"And don't call me Doc." Smokescreen shrugged but the smile was still plastered on his face as he turned.

"Yeah." Wheeljack called after. "Only I'm allowed to call him that." He smiled.

Smokescreen, feeling slightly better, moved into the hallway, in search of a blue two wheeler.

* * *

To be conitnued


	6. His love, treason…

Darkest Days

Chapter 6: His love; treason…

Please review I try my hardest to answer EVERY SINGLE review I can. :D oh this is getting so good!

Don't you think!?

Dreadwing and T1m are my new favorite power couple :D

* * *

He knelt on the floor of his quarters, optics sealed. He sat in deep meditation. Thoughts flowing from Megatron, to Skyquake, and then to Prime; Dreadwing festered on all these things. He sighed as he tried to right his mind, to focus himself as he use to be able to do.

His arms slumped and he shook his helm opening his optics. As he stared quietly down at the floor he considered everything. His mind was a wash of multiple facts, many different factors, but not a lot of things were adding up in the seeker's mind.

The buzzer to his quarters chimed. Looking at the door the seeker pushed up to stand, he was rarely in this room anymore, mostly Megatron had keep him sequestered in his own quarters.

Stepping to the doorway he palmed the lock and it gave way. Looking down he met the dark optics of the vehicon. They said nothing as Dreadwing backed up and T1m entered the room.

As T1m passed him Dreadwing palmed the door key again, the door sliding closed, before he locked it.

Dreadwing turned to the vehicon and was about to speak when T1m pushed forward up on this tipped toes and kissed the seeker. "It was wrong to forget." He murmured though he sounded slightly scared at the idea. "Help me remember." The drone's voice a low whisper.

Dreadwing's optics sealed and he tried to fend away his doubt. He wanted this didn't he? He had once before, and now that he spent most nights under Megatron, he wasn't sure. If they were caught...the consequences.

"Dreadwing?" T1m's voice was softly, and had always brought Dreadwing comfort. Now it brought him peace, bringing him out of his fearful thoughts.

Dreadwing reached down cupping the drone's face in his hand, he knelt slightly to kiss the vehicon again. Eliciting a moan his systems began to heat. He was never like this with Megatron, never did he want anything like he wanted this drone right now.

T1m moaned against the seeker's lips. "I haven't long…I have to get back to medical." He murmured.

"I'll …" Dreadwing kissed him again as they backed up to the berth on the far side of the room. "Make it fast." He muttered against T1m's lips. "Primus." it was coming back to him the familiar movements of this drone, this vehicon, this mech whom held dominion over his spark. That like none since his twin had been able to do.

"Oh Dreadwing." Tim groaned as he backed against the berth. "I'll …oh.." Dreadwings hands were already roaming over familiar seams. "I don't remember…us…I …" He stammered.

Dreadwing froze; he was going too fast, being too invasive. "Forgive me." The seeker slowed his touches. Moving them to less, familiar places. He mapped the lithe drone's body. "I remember…you like this." His fingers delicately traced the edges of the drones collar strut. "That this cable." He plucked a nerve line. "Was very sensitive." He smiled as the drone writhed below him.

T1m nodded. "And you?"

Dreadwing smiled like a devil at how small the voice was. "Touch me…find out. Find out again..." He smiled. "I will show you no reprimand…"

T1m nodded and arched up to kiss the seeker. "I know one thing, even if I can't remember our interface."

Dreadwing's optics thinned. "That is?" he cupped the drone's hips in his large hands.

T1m smiled and touched the seeker's face. "That I love you."

Dreadwing's response was to kiss the vehicon pushing him back farther on the berth to lay in its center. Their kisses didn't stop. Dreadwing's interface clicked open causing T1m to pause.

"Am I?" He froze.

"I take your valve most days." Dreadwing said softly cupping the drone's face in his hand. "You said you enjoy it. Though if you'd rather…I um …Megatron has always."

"Hush." T1m pulled him closer. "I'm not Megatron…he does not exist in these walls."

Dreadwing nodded lowly and kissed him again. "Agreed." T1m's interface clicked open and he smiled. "Tim…"

"Yes Dreadwing?"

"Thank you…" He smiled.

T1m nodded and drew him closer. "Frag me you fool." T1m murmured low. "Before I loose my nerve." he smiled into the next kiss.

* * *

Knockout shifted onto his back. Optimus frowned; standing he rolled the deeply recharging mech back onto his right side.

Bumblebee buzzed twice from near by. "I am uncertain." Optimus sighed. "It's been ten hours since we last heard anything from Megatron." He shook his head. "We'll just have to wait some more."

Bumblebee nodded and touched the side of Knockout's arm. "I hope he'll be alright myself Bumblebee." Optimus said. Bumblebee smiled and stood and pointed to the back room. "I cannot leave him Bumblebee. It is not that I do not trust you but ...my spark, I cannot leave him."

Bumblebee buzzed twice. "He's right Prime…you haven't had even a click of recharge since you arrived." St3v3 said from Knockout's old workbench across the room. "Perhaps it would do you well to lay down."

Prime looked at Bumblebee who nodded and pointed back to the berth room. Prime pursed his lips a moment as he thought. "If it's alright with you I'll recharge out here." Optimus stated and turned to the other patient table. "I don't feel right leaving him."

St3v3 nodded "I can join your table to his…you can lay next to him. I know you're bonded, and though sedated he's been rather restless it may help to sooth him." Optimus gave a curt nod. "It may give you some peace as well."

"I'll set it all up for your Prime." St3v3 smiled. "It will only be a moment. Whilst I move the table why don't you get yourself some energon." Prime nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Bumblebee whined up at him.

Lowering his arm Prime nodded. "I'll be fine, once I get some rest." Bumblebee turned and grabbed a cube holding it to the prime who took it in hand. Bumblebee beeped at him. "I am not some youngling Bumblebee." Optimus smiled and took a drink shaking his head a bit as St3v3 moved the berths together.

Knockout groaned and attempted to roll on his back again, but Bumblebee stood holding him on his side. His hand fiddled with the tube that was drawing up the infected energon from his manifold and it appeared to still be pumping.

Optimus turned setting the cube down and moved to the empty berth sitting upon it he twisted his legs over the edge and laid back. "Wake me should Megatron arrive."

"Of course." St3v3 said.

Optimus rolled his helm to Knockout and frowned. Rolling onto his left side he faced the medic and reached out taking his hand. The medic seemed to still, and Optimus could feel his mind easing. His emotions were no longer a torrent of confusion, but a trickle of uncertainty.

Closing his optics the Prime allowed recharge to come to him.

* * *

"You have him." Obsidian said calmly if more frustrated. "What more do you want?"

"Their base's location." Megatron nodded. "These are the exact coodinates?"

"Yes sir of course sir. There's also more, something very disturbing." Obsidian stated over the video link.

"That being?"

T1m and Dreadwing paused in the hallway. Dreadwing pushed the drone against the wall putting a finger to his lips. T1m nodded and stayed put.

"The spider femme you spoke of Airachnid, she's here."

"With the Autobots I hardly believe that." Megatron rolled his optics.

"No sir she's in an Insecticon stasis pod, she's in stasis." Obsidian continued. "She's being stored in a storage locker."

Megatron laughed, "Oh that is good." He nodded. "Leave her, as long as she is in stasis she is of no trouble to me." He nodded. "Allow the Autobots to keep their frozen prize."

"Like I said sir you have Knockout." He continued. "Pray tell why you need the elite guardsmen?"

Megatron shook his helm. "That is not for you to know." He stated calmly. "Bring the mech to me, and you will get the hatchling back from Shockwave."

Dreadwing's optics pitched to T1m and he nodded and pointed away. T1m knowing well touched the seeker's lips before turning away. T1m made his way out of the main hallway slipping into a group of vehicons.

"Thank you sir, I will see your will is done." Obsidian said with a curt bow.

"Very good Obsidian I look forward to hearing from you again, with Smokescreen in tow I hope." The screen went black.

"My lord you summoned me?" Dreadwing stepped up as Megatron turned.

"What did you hear?"

"You spoke to a Decepticon general named Obsidian, that's what he said." He gave a curt nod and smile. "I'm sure all is well on Cybertron."

Megatron appeared content that Dreadwing though Obsidian was on Cybertorn. "Yes I did summon you…we're moving position I would like you and your Eradicon troop to fly ahead of the ship and make sure there will be no…complications."

Dreadwing smiled and bowed. "As is your will Lord Megatron."

As Dreadwing rose from the bow Megatron was chest to chest with him. "Do come back soon…we have much to discuss upon your return." Megatron touched Dreadwings's face; clawed fingers trailing over his lip components softly. "Much to discuss."

Dreadwing did all he could to stay still for this; he tried so very hard to keep his composure while the warlord touched him. "I look forward to it." Dreadwing lied and smiled at him.

Megatron nodded and released him. "Go I will see you later tonight." He motioned the seeker away.

Soundwave turned his console pinging. "Ah Shockwave… finally." Megatron murmured dryly. Dreadwing exited the room as the screen came on, and he flittered across to the next room. Activating a communications console he activated the security cameras on the bridge. Tapping into visual and audio he plugged a data disc into the console and waited to watch the exchange.

"Lord Megatron these readings you've seen me are intriguing." Shockwave seemed pleased. "I would very much love to see this patient…it would be a breakthrough in interrogation techniques."

"The relics are what I am after…do you have a cure?" Megatron asked firmly.

"I have something, that should stave off the symptoms but it's hardly a cure…he'll be on high dosages for the rest of his life." He stated calmly. "He'll be surviving it."

"He needs to be fully cured." Megatron shook his helm. "Or we won't get the relics."

"Well Lord Megatron a high enough dosage would be able to sustain a mech for at least a vorn." Shockwave gestured. "If it's long enough he should seem fine, be back to normal." Shockwave nodded. "They don't have to know he'll need extra does do they?" Shocwave if he'd had a mouth would have smirked. "They give you …the relics, and he goes home to die." He nodded. "Don't you win either way in that case my Lord?"

Megatron nodded. "Send me the cure."

"Like I said lord Megatron this is not a cure, simply a way to stave off symptoms."

"I heard you the first time…send the file." He pointed to Soundwave. "Soundwave begin to synthesize the drug." Once the chemical compound for the cure was on the screen Dreadwing downloaded the video file and pulled the disc into his palm and turned to leave out the opposite door into the main hallway.

Dreadwing moved with increasing speed. "Drone." He said pointing to a drone at the end of the hall. "What is your designation."

The femme Erradicon turned to him. "K1m." She stated.

"You're older, I trust you know your own brother in manufacture. You need to take this to T1m he should be in the medical bay." He offered the disc to her. "Do not let anything stop you." He pat her arm firmly. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." The femme nodded.

"Good." Dreadwing spoke softly, to the femme he seemed conflicted, but he pushed away from her heading for the flight deck.

The femme nodded and clutched the little disc with both hands turning to the other hallway she made her way to medical in a sea of similar looking drones.

* * *

Bumblebee shifted in his seat as the doors opened to the Medical bay T1m entered slowly but seemed to be drawn backward into the entrance. The scout stood and St3v3 motioned him to sit back. "It's only T1m." He stated.

T1m finally entered with a golden disc in his hand. "I um…am not sure what this says…." He walked forward and shook bumblebee's hand "It's so nice to see you well." The disc passed into the scout's palm. "Prime is resting?"

Bumblebee nodded. "He's been out a few hours." St3v3 nodded. "It seems to help Knockout as well."

T1m nodded. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long I was…" He seemed nervous. "Indisposed."

Bumblebee looked into his palm and nodded. His hand opened and the little disc slipped into his palm. He had no idea what was on it but he was sure to find out.

St3v3 smiled at him. "Dreadwing and you patch things up?"

Bumblebee simply listened to the drones. T1m shrugged. "I'm sorry brother I do not wish to speak of it." He stated calmly. "It's a slow repair on a festering mesh wound." He stated. "It will take more than just this one time." He stated.

Bumblebee sat back down folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back. He loved observing the drones they were kind, and calm. They held relationships like they did; It makes him think about Arcee.

Closing his optics, the scout saw her long thin legs. Her blue helm, and the light peachy pink highlights that ran across the backs of her calf plates as in his mind his hands trailed down. Opening his optics he smiled, such good memories. He turned to look at Optimus and Knockout feeling strongly that he wanted that for himself and Arcee.

The scout just had to find a way to ask her. He smiled and watched as the two drones spoke in the corner of the room. St3v3 apparently badgering T1m for information about Dreadwing; Bumblebee thought that was very odd.

Tapping his hand that contained the disc on his arm he nodded, there was more going on here than he himself understood. He was going to need to get back to base, and there was only one thing that would get him there; retrieving the next relic.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Countdown …to oblivion

Darkest Days:

Chapter 7: Countdown …to oblivion

Implied - NON-CON

I know that my other chapter had been a bit ...rushed, and i'm sorry for that I plan to go back and tweak a few things the grammer, spell check didn't grasp.

blackandtandogs, 1HotRod, Sounddrive, and thebookfan09 - This is for you...

* * *

Megatron shook his helm slowly as he injected the substance into Knockout's main line. Knockout coughed and lowered his optics to his torso. He blinked. "Status?" The Aston was looking directly at his former master with dark optics.

"It will abate the symptoms." Megatron said softly. "Then there will be another round of scans. We will use these to compare to the last round to finalize the cure." Megatron stated.

"Very well." Prime turned. "Bumblebee can be bridged back to retrieve the next relic." Optimus stated softly. "While Knockout and I will remain."

"Drone escort the bug to Soundwave for bridging to the ground." Megatron stated to St3v3.

"Yes sir." The drone bowed. "This way…" Bumblebee beeped at Prime and nodded moving away with St3v3.

Megatron shook his helm, and began to move away from the berth.

"Megatron." Knockout rasped out. Megatron didn't look back. "Thank you." He uttered out.

Megatron shook his helm and left. He could not abide to stay in the company of this traitor or the prime at all. Prime smiled at his medic and nodded. "I am surprised at you." He touched the medic's helm. "Proud, but surprised."

Knockout pushed him slightly. "Don't be…" He rasped. "Remember I took you down at the museum." He coughed.

"You didn't kill me." Optimus stated. "Though you very well could have."

Knockout smirked. "With those rims?" he coughed again. "You're joking right?" He smiled.

"Where is the harvester now?" Prime murmured running his fingers over the top of the helm fin. "Did the Decepticons retrieve it?"

"It's …um…deck twelve…storage vault four…I think." He shook his helm. "It's monstrous." He looked over. "There's only a few fragments…Bulkhead did destroy it." He coughed again. "We gathered what we could." He nodded. "Breakdown and myself."

Prime smiled at him. "You're feeling better." He stated honestly. "Your optics are even brighter."

"Going to tell me I'm pretty?" Knockout's voice rasped out the seduction.

Prime smiled. "I don't have to tell you that." Optimus muttered as he ran his thumb over the circuit rash on the alabaster face. Optimus' spark broke at the black hash of rash the covered the medic's face, and he remembered how uncomfortable he'd been when it had began to cover his own.

Knockout rolled his helm with a nod. "But you could…" He stated taking the Prime's hand as a fit of coughs racked through his frame.

Prime nodded. "But I won't." He smiled as he grabbed a rag. Helping Knockout to wipe his mouth of the energon there. "The expulsions are less murky…this is a good sign." He smiled.

"I hate you." Knockout coughed out.

"You have said that before." Prime nodded and pressed his helm to the medic's. "And you have yet to mean it." Knockout only nodded weakly in response.

* * *

Dreadwing landed with a clank on the flight deck. "Second wave!" He ordered "Into the sky!" He called. "I want even numbered sweeps across the entire perimeter!" He called out.

"Ah busy at work I see." Megatron slurred as he approached the jet on the flight deck.

"Yes my lord I have just returned from my patrol, and I'm managing the rest of the patrol flights." He said calmly.

"Good." Megatron reached behind himself. "Soundwave." He commanded.

Soundwave strode forward as a command station rose from the flight deck. "Soundwave will continue to monitor the patrols. Inside." Megatron ordered. "Soundwave only disturb me if the matter is dire…I intend to be a while."

Soundwave gave a curt nod and raised his hand ordering out the next wave.

Dreadwing gave a curt nod and followed Megatron inside. "My lord I have been meaning to speak with you."

"Oh is that so?" Megatron shook his helm as his arms folded tightly behind his back. "I think you've done enough talking for the past few days…." He stated. "I intend to put that mouth of yours to better use."

"And if I decline my lord?" Dreadwing halted.

Megatron turned on his heel and leaned down over the smaller seeker. "You would dare?"

Dreadwing held his stance. "It is just a question my lord." He stated evenly, keeping his composure; miraculously.

"If one does not give me what I desire I simply take it." Megatron said turning. "You of all people should understand that."

"And what does that mean my lord?" Dreadwing asked.

"Your little medical drone…you think I do not know that you and he have cavorted together?" He turned a scrutinizing red glare on the seeker. "You think it is beyond my perview?"

Dreadwing haulted. "No my lord."

"Did I give you permission to interface with other crew members?" Megatron bellowed.

"No my Lord…but they are just…"

"Just what Dreadwing? Drones?" The warlord started to laugh. "That's why it loves you…isn't it…because it's a drone?" He shook his helm.

Dreadwing bristled and struggled to keep himself in check. "What is your will?" He finally grit out, this was a losing argument and even he knew well when he had been bested.

"You will report to my quarters and await me there…" He said firmly. "You will not deviate from your path or Soundwave will know." He pointed inside the hanger bay. "Now, go."

Dreadwing held his head up high and entered into the hanger bay making his way for the warlord's quarters.

* * *

Wheeljack sat at the top of the berth. "So then I tell him…just cause your name is sea spray doesn't mean that you can swim any sea." Ratchet smirked as he leaned back against the Wrecker. Wheeljack's arm wrapped around the white and orange medic.

"Go on what then?" Ratchet smiled and leaned his helm to the side kissing the fingers that lazily rubbed over his torso.

"So then he says 'Well I'm doing it anyhow.' And just jumps right on in." Wheeljack shakes his head. "Force field over the water…he slammed down so hard and busted his entire skid plate."

Ratchet pinched his optics. "Oh that must have been a pit of a repair."

"First Aid never let him forget it let me assure you…" Wheeljack rubbed small circles over the orange and white's glass. "I like this." The wrecker murmured leaning back more comfortably against the wall.

"Me too." Ratchet nodded. "I could get use to the quiet here."

"Oh gonna make Prime and K.O. stay with the cons?" Wheeljack laughed.

"Primus no." Ratchet smirked. "Though I may make them take a vacation." He muttered and rolled his helm back as Wheeljack's hands trailed over his neck. "You have the hands of Primus."

"So I've heard." Wheeljack smirked.

Ratchet sat forward turning back. "From who?" he looked absolutely angry.

Wheeljack laughed holding up his hands. "Sorry doc…sorry." He chuckled softly. "I could not resist." He smiled and leaned in. "That look on your face…priceless." He kissed the medic who moaned into his kiss.

When they broke their kiss Wheeljack's optics lidded low. "What is on your mind?" Ratchet asked softly reaching up to touch Wheeljack's face.

"Bond with me?" Wheeljack asked his hand delicately tracing the lines of the medic's helm. "I don't want you slagging me if we try creation again."

"I …" Ratchet looked down and shook his helm.

"I know you didn't mean it…I know that now." He smiled. "I just want to ensure that when I spark you up again …you won't turn on me…that you'll accept that I'm just as capable of keeping our young safe; as I am keeping you safe." He said softly, and they drew closer.

The console screamed to life. Ratchet sighed and gave a chaste kiss before standing and heading to the computer. "This is Ratchet."

The beeps and bloops that followed were sporadic. "Opening ground bridge Bumblebee." The gateway twisted open.

The yellow scout ran in as Wheeljack pulled himself up off the berth and stood. "What's going on kid?"

Bumblebee held up the golden gem. "What's this Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee shrugged and bleeped a few times. "A drone gave it to you, and you wish me to view it before you take the second relic?" Wheeljack shook his helm.

"Don't open it Ratchet…it could be encoded. Holding a virus." Wheeljack put up his protests.

Ratchet shook his helm. "This drive isn't big enough to hold anything dangerous." He murmured. "But I will open it on a secure non-integrated machine to protect our sub systems." Ratchet said turning to a side console and plugged the disc in.

The three mechs watched the video with shocked faces. As the tape ended Ratchet flinched. "Primus…we have cons in the base. Megatron knows where we are." He looked to Wheeljack.

"Easy, we have an advantage."

"He knows where we are Wheeljack what kind of advantage is that?" Ratchet barked.

Bumblebee beeped twice. "The kid is right, they don't know WE know."

"Than what do we do now?" Ratchet asked hopeless.

"As long as they don't know we know we're safe, we can walk around here all we want, and come and go as we see fit." Wheeljack stated. "We need to have a plan." He pulled the two mechs closer. "This is what I think we should do…worked on Mortra…should work again…and because this mech…Obsidian is posing as Preceptor…we're going to pull in the big guns." He smiled. "Ratch that's where you come in."

"I don't understand." Ratchet shook his head. "What do I have to do with this plan?"

"You will understand; just you wait, I think you'll get a sick twisted enjoyment out of it doc." Wheeljack shook his helm as a realization hit him. "Primus Smokescreens on Patrol with the femme isn't he?" He looked at Ratchet. "We've got a lot of stuff to get through and quickly." Wheeljack looked down then back up. "I will take the next relic to the nemesis. Bumblebee you will be needed here with Arcee and Bulkhead." He nodded.

"Wheeljack I must implore you." Ratchet said calmly. "These are indeed desperate times, but must you be the one to go?"

"If Bee goes back …Prime won't know something's a miss." He nodded. "If I go…he'll be suspicious. He'll know he needs to know something." Wheeljack shrugged. "At least I hope so."

* * *

Smokescreen turned down the next by-way. "Beautiful afternoon don't cha' think? I mean it's nothing like Cyberton, but there's nothing like sun baked paint." He stated.

"Yes it is a gorgeous day. Thank you for allowing me to follow on your patrol." She nodded. "It's good to get out of the base and roll my wheels."

They lingered in silence for a bit. "Smokescreen, I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong of me to presume anything about your parentage."

"Nah it's fine." Smokescreen seemed chipper. "I understand…we are the same model you're absolutely right, but my pearl metallic paint is way prettier than his." Smokescreen boasted.

"Well that may be so …but my Percy's Candy apple red can certainly turn a helm or two." She giggled.

"Oh you think so huh?" He laughed as they drew close to a one lane bridge, slowing to a stop Smokescreen spoke. "Femme bots first."

"Why thank you, such a gentle mech." She giggled and crossed over the bridge.

"So what's a young thing like you see in a guy like Preceptor anyhow?" Smokescreen asked. "Not to be jealous…I mean your kid is super cute and all."

"No no it's fine." She smiled. "We met leaving the planet." She nodded. "He was part of the crew that moved us off Cyberton to a near by planet colony." She explained. "he always came to visit me, I love how he talks of strategy and combat."

"I thought he was a scientist." Smokescreen jabbed.

Caught in her truth the bike had to think fast. "Of couse he is." She smiled. "But you've heard science is a race right? He has to be hot on his toes to keep ahead of some of those scientific advancements, he has to make sure he's on the offensive, and not the defensive when it comes to his research. Or else someone might just beat him to it." She sounded very kind about it all, and Smokescreen believed her. "Does that make sense?"

"Sure it does. You must care for each other very much." He settled on his suspension.

"That…we do." She said softly.

"Hold it…" Smokescreen's tires rolled to a stop. "Did you hear that?" The white Aston martin transformed and stepped forward. "What was that?"

Moonracer transformed behind him. "I don't know what is it you are hearing?"

Turning to answer, Smokescreen saw a vehicon rising up behind the femme bot. "MOONRACER LOOK OUT!" He shot his weapon twice before being cracked in the back of the helm, falling to the ground in stasis.

Moonracer stood up. "Gather him up and take him back to the Nemesis."

"Yes General Strika." The first said and lifted up the Aston in his arms.

"You there." She pointed to an erradicon. "Rough me up…and make it look convincing." She said.

The erradicon came forward and punched her in the face once before clawing at her torso plate.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Rising Tide

Darkest Days

Chapter 8: Rising tide

"Suffering teaches joy." ― Sonia Rumzi

I am sorry it has been so long...I have had a terrible time getting back into the SWING of things.

* * *

He purged twice, he was grateful he'd made it back to his quarters unseen by anyone; generals or vehicons. His communication had been swift, and only held two words on a private comm channel; so that the only the vehicon he chose to contact would understand it. "GET HERE."

T1m had not been prepared to see the sight before him as he walked into the room. Placing a hand over his mouth. He had to turn around for a beat to compose his emotions. "Oh Dreadwing." He frowned as he turned coming to kneel at the seeker's side.

Dreadwing was laid out on the floor at the foot of his berth; his wings were bent and dented horribly, his torso was battered.

"I …" Dreadwing shook his helm as if trying to form the words.

"You need medical attention." T1m gave a low nod trying to make a general assessment. "Allow me to take you to medical."

"No." Dreadwing rasped out. Dreadwomg turned to lean against the wall putting his pedes against the berth. One of his wings merely hung by adjacent nerve lines. His upper body dented and his interface panel was gone entirely. "I'mmm fine." Though by his tone, he was struggling to believe it himself.

T1m shook his helm. "You are not fine." T1m lifted him up and helped move him to the wash racks. "You're a mess, you're damaged and you need medical attention." T1m reached up grabbing the sprayer hose. Lowering it across the larger mech's body in an attempt to wash some of the energon away from exposed panels and out of cracks in the seeker's armor to save him trouble in the medical bay later.

Dreadwing coughed twice and turned purging into the wash-rack drain. "He … he…" He just kept looking at the drain as the water sprayed over him.

"I know I need to get you to medical so I can ensure you're not …going to start manufacture of the warlord's next heir." T1m frowned down at him. "Please do not make me do this."

"No." Dreadwing insisted. "I cannot be seen like this." He pushed the vehicon off though there was no malice in the shove, or strength.

As T1m stood he removed his mask. His soft features pierced the larger mech as Dreadwing looked up into the other mech's optics. "I will not take _No_, for an answer." He stated with utmost certainty his thin mouth enunciating every word. Holding out his hand he continued. "If you love me, like I am certain you do." He began slowly with no hint of anger or hurt. "You will take my hand and come with me."

Dreadwing eyed that hand for a long time, this decision was extremely hard to make. He pushed up slowly before slipping back again to weak. "I'm …I cannot." He shook his helm. "My strength." He muttered and tried to press up again only to fall back on his aft.

"I shall call for St3v3 he will assist me." T1m began to pull his hand back when it was grasped tightly.

"T1m." He murmured. "I never meant…I didn't." it was almost an apology.

T1m smiled down as he cupped the larger mech's face. "He didn't give you a choice. I know that, and know this Dreadwing; I do not blame you at all." T1m leaned in without fear. He kissed the mech's splintered face and smiled at him before looking into his optics once more. With another assuring smile he stood and moved to the communications console.

* * *

Wheeljack stood at the bridge in site. "Where is the scout?" Megatron asked with a hint of anger.

"Look he had an accident back at base, he was not able to return. Doctors orders." Wheeljack said opening the large case. "I got your prize right here." He said softly showing the device to the warlord for his approval.

Megatron nodded his approval as Wheeljack sealed the case back up. "Where's Prime?"

Megatron ignored Wheeljack's query. "Soundwave escort our guest to medical." Megatron said. "I'll be along shortly. I have a few things I need to check on first." He insisted.

Wheeljack couldn't help but notice the scratches all over the warlord's torso, before he turned moving away. There was a large gash in Megatron's armor just above the shoulder. He could tell this had ether been a close quarter fight, or an interface that had gone terribly wrong.

Soundwave held out his hand for the wrecker who, drawn out of his thoughts, strode forward. "So this is the Nemesis…" He looked around. "I've been here before of course, but didn't get this good of a tour." At an intersection Soundwave pointed left and the wrecker walked on. "Don't say much do ya?" they came to a stop in front of a door that was opened.

Soundwave waited until Wheeljack was inside and sealed the door. "Who're you?" St3v3 asked turning to the other mech.

"Wheeljack?" Prime stood up from beside the berth answering for the Wrecker. "Is everything alright?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Peachy." He said offering the case to the Prime who took it. "Ratchet sends his love." Wheeljack opened a panel on his arm and pulled out a data-pad. "Some of the Doc's reports since you've been out." Wheeljack turned to Knockout. "How's the helm?"

Knockout was sitting up as he nodded. "Bearable." He admitted weakly his fingers holding a sort of shield over his face.

Wheeljack watched Prime read, when Optimus looked up Wheeljack met his optics with a nod. Prime seemed to understand the situation and put the data pad into his forearm compartment.

"Something I am missing?" Knockout coughed.

"Nothing to worry yourself over at present Doctor." Wheeljack touched his helm with a smile. "Ratch says to get better or he'll kill you; personally."

Knockout rolled his optics. "Well there's that to look forward to." He coughed again and turned rubbing the rag over his lips. Wheeljack hated the rash all over the alabaster face of the medic but said nothing.

Prime stood and looked at Wheeljack. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah…she's fine, Ratch had to put Moonracer in stasis for repairs." He waggled his eye plates.

"I see…and Perceptor?"

"Isn't leaving her side." Wheeljack said calmly. "You know how bonded mates are." He shrugged. "Ratch doesn't know if she'll live or not, but um Bulkhead is taking care of kickback."

Optimus gave a low understanding nod. "Megatron has found something to abate most of the symptoms, that said however, he is not cured."

Wheeljack sighed. "Okay." He shook his helm. "That's not good. He needs a cure…he's going to just deteriorate despite how he feels."

Optimus shook his helm almost desperately as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's the matter?" Knockout rasped.

Turning Optimus looked at him and smiled. "It is nothing."

"Don't tell me you regret it." Knockout muttered. "Bonding."

Optimus stepped to his side. "No." He touched the medic's rash covered face. "Do not ever speak such things."

Knockout could see the seriousness in the Prime's optics, almost the sad disbelief at the statement. "I .." Knockout touched Prime's face. "I never mean to be a burden."

"It is I who should be saying such to you, as I am the one responsible for transferring this virus in code to your body." Optimus gave a quiet side, his torso heaving with the large vent.

Knockout rolled his optics and lolled his head to one side. "Why do you always have to be the martyr?"

Wheeljack laughed out loud as the communications console in medical pinged. "Who would that be?"

St3v3 moved from where he'd been standing quietly watching the exchange. Stepping up he pressed a few buttons on the console and sighed. "It's T1m, it appears lord Megatron may have forced Dreadwing into something unpleasant. He's got considerable damage. I will be heading to assist T1m to move him to medical, please remain here and I shall return shortly." He said calmly.

Optimus nodded. "of course."

After the drone had made his leave; Prime bored his optics into his lover. "Megatron like's seekers… he may not have given Dreadwing a choice." He frowned and coughed as Wheeljack came around to his opposite side. Knockout groaned. "He almost killed Starscream on more than one occasion." He murmured. "that mech, is lucky to even still be alive, where ever he is."

"I hope to try to reason with Dreadwing's good nature." Optimus said as his own hand slid down into Knockout's. The medic laced their hands together.

"What if you cannot?" Wheeljack asked.

"I am hoping that will not be an issue; but if I cannot reason with Dreadwing, I believe can reason with T1m." Optimus insisted.

"Who's that?" Wheeljack muttered.

"One of the other drones." Knockout stated and closed his optics just listening. "Who was always close to Dreadwing."

Optimus nodded his assent. "However that said, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

The doors slid open without warning. "You're going to pass me that relic." Megatron stated coldly. "that's what you're going to do."

"Says the mech who looks like he went two rounds with a sharkticon." Wheeljack laughed; though his laugh was silenced by a glare of warning from Optimus. What Wheeljack said hadn't been far from the truth. Megatron's grey form was littered with blue and gold scratches and scuffs, deep gashes on his back indicated the other mech had struggled and fought.

"How is the patient this morning?" He glowered at the end of the berth.

Knockout opened his optics and glared weakly at the warlord. "Ah still impertinent I see." Megatron responded, because Knockout refused to.

Optimus let that go and squeezed Knockout's hand even tighter, once the warlord had turned to his console. "These are the findings from Shockwave and the re-examination of these findings by myself, you are free to look them over and send them to your medic." He stated as he prepared a second dose of the energon that was helping keep the symptoms of the plague at bay.

"We will examine your findings and discuss our arrangement further." Optimus stated.

"Ah good." Megatron sneered. "Energon in my quarters later?" He asked and could see the medic bristle as he weakly tried to sit up to protest.

Megatron took the opportunity to push past Wheeljack and inject the dose into Knockout's energon drip, and moved back. "I'll see you at final ration Optimus…I will send Soundwave to retrieve you." Megatron put the dosing device on the console and exited out the medical bay as swift as he had come.

Before Optimus could turn to speak Knockout was already pulling at his arm to turn to him. "I must."

"You cannot he'll kill you." Knockout muttered.

"I have to agree with the doc boss…that is not a good idea." He stated.

"In order to facilitate this …to expedite this so we can go home I must." He touched Knockout's face. "We are bonded he cannot forcibly do anything to me." He stated. "The matrix would kill him-"

"If I didn't get to him first." Knockout suggested before hacking a vent into his palm. Wheeljack turned away walking over to observe a medical table to give them a moment's peace.

Optimus' glare held disappointment in that statement that Knockout had made; he slowly shook his helm. "No." He said calmly leaning down to press his helm to Knockout's as the hacking abated. "No." He repeated again.

Knockout's hands cupped around the Prime's face tightly holding him there. "Don't leave me; you said you wouldn't leave me." It sounded desperate, and it was on very, _very,_ rare occasion that Optimus would hear this tone from his lover. "You promised." It was so desperate.

"I am never leaving you." Optimus stated. "I will just be physically away." He stated. "Besides I want to get to the bottom of what's happening with Dreadwing." He offered quietly.

The medial bay doors opened again, and St3v3 and T1m were carrying, more like dragging, Dreadwing behind them. "Speak of Unicron himself." Wheeljack didn't move, but Prime did as he went to the drones waving them back as he lifted Dreadwing up with far more ease than the smaller mechs could.

"Please take him to the back room, where Knockout's quarters were, I don't want Megatron to see him here." T1m stated. "St3v3 please gather my tool kit." He stated. "We'll be working late." Optimus shifted into the next room and lowered the larger mech to the berth.

Dreadwing didn't look him in the optics, but Optimus knew he was conscious. "Tim will be back soon." He reminded the seeker.

Optimus was soon standing back in the main room. Where Wheeljack's optics flashed in his direction. "Megatron." Wheeljack muttered. "He is the one that did that?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, and I intend to put a stop to it." T1m moved nearer to them with St3v3 on his heels once more gathering a few more tools.

T1m, while struggling with tools nodded as he checked St3v3's tools. "I want to leave with you Prime, and bring Dreadwing with me and St3v3 if he wishes." He stated. "I cannot in good conscience leave my..." He stalled. "My consort here."

Wheeljack shook his helm in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I intend to bond to Dreadwing." T1m stated. "I'm tried of this." He grabbed his kit with such fury that he nearly broke the handle. "This insanity; I will not spend another moment hoping that Megatron will be merciful."

"But you a re…" Wheeljack mutted.

"A what?" St3v3 challenged. "A drone?" He responded darkly. "Come on T1m lets go take care of Dreadwing."

Wheeljack shook his helm. "Look I didn't mean it like that…" He tried to cover up.

T1m surveyed Wheeljack evenly and shook his helm. "You wouldn't know my fury from Megatron's if that's all you saw." It made Wheeljack still. "I will avenge what is precious to me." He stated. "Now if you will excuse me I need to ensure that the mech I love isn't creating the next Megatron." He pushed past Wheeljack and walked around Optimus moving with St3v3 into the next room.

Optimus drew back from knockout. "Stay with Knockout." He said to Wheeljack as he made his way into the rear quarters.

* * *

Bumblebee walked up and handed Ratchet a datapad. "This is fine Bumblebee thank you." He smiled. "You're free to go on Patrol now."

Preceptor entered behind Bumblebee and walked up to the table. "Is the stasis still necessary?" he asked stepping up beside Moonracer.

"Yes." Ratchet nodded and set the datapad aside. "I've got to get her fuel pump replaced." Ratchet nodded. "Better if she's out, but it's a pretty routine procedure." He said. "I'll let you know when I'm finished." He tried to look honest.

"Alright." Preceptor ran his hand over her helm a moment and nodded moving to the exit. "Please let me know if I can be of any help." He sighed.

"Of course." Ratchet stated and prepared his tools, yes he was replacing her fuel pump, but he was also implanting a small tracker; courtesy of Wheeljack.

* * *

To be continued...

Soon I hope


End file.
